Legend of Zelda: The Lost Chapters
by KnilandKora
Summary: Bean was always able to dream of a world that never existed, but when she was warped to the world she dreamed of, she meets herself and learns that the realm is dying, Bean, one of the last keepers, must defeat the hero, that one saved the realm. Link...
1. The Past Is Never The Prologue

**Legend of Zelda: The Lost Chapters**

**By: Brooke and Sierra**

**_Hey, sorry people for any confusion... I've just decided that I'm going to put all of my chapters together... Should have done it earlier, but I confess that I wasn't exactly sure how to do it... But I've figured it out, so yeah... Sorry for confusion and everything..._  
><strong>

Chapter 1: The Past is never the Prologue.

The bright blue sky was shrouded with angry, boiling gray clouds, each making ominous rumbling sounds; with the wind whipping the tops of the ever-green trees, as two kids, one a light-green clad boy the other a white-clad girl fight against each other. Their gleaming silver swords they wield clash continuously for the entertainment of the crowd below them; who are giving advice and various cheering/booing noises as the fighting wore on. The two children are standing on a light wood stage, bowing as each fight they had come to a close. Both the girl and the boy had smiles of delight on their faces, as each tags the other again and again with their dulled swords.

At the start of what seemed to be the performer's twelfth battle, the young boy looks troubled. As the fight wore on, the boy seems to have grown more and more agitated his fighting lessening with each strike. The young girl lets out taunts and giggles, trying to entice her friend back into battle. Quite suddenly, in the midst of the battle, the boy lunges forward at the girl, a look of horror and regret dawning on his face. With an almighty heave he shoves the girl far away from him, which causes her to trip over the edge of the stage. In the next second, a bright golden light strikes the young boy, making the intricate symbol on his hand glow.

The young girl gives out a terrific scream, as she sees her friend surrounded by the golden light. Dimly, she witnesses his left glowing, as was hers. Her eyes close, not bearing to glimpse what would surely be the remains of her friend. Quite suddenly, a brightly lit hole appears underneath the girl, and she falls into the glittering portal of white light. The on-lookers of the event hadn't noticed the young girl falling and ultimately, get sucked into a white portal. Instead they watched with divided horror as the young man they cheered turns dark, and the young girl clashes roughly against the ground.

Reality had divided.

The portal-falling girl tries to open her eyes, as she realizes that the ground was not going to come, but they remained shut against her will. The young girl feels as if she was falling down a never-ending abyss, the sound of whispering voices surrounding her. The girl's eyes suddenly rip open, moments later, and she perceives that she has landed in a stark white room. Standing in front of her was a black, shadowy figure. He looks as if he is waiting for something or someone… Perhaps…. For me? The girl questions in her mind, as she slowly starts to get up. The shadowy figure starts to move towards her with a predatorily stance. With a sudden flash of wariness and suspicion, the young girl concludes that she was in danger. Quickly she jumps up from her half-standing position, and then starts to flee. "Knil, my girl. You have been asleep for thousands of years.." The voice of the shadow man seems to whisper inside of her mind. The girl hesitates, and stops in mid-stride. She turns back to look at the shadowy figure. He had not moved, "Time to wake up and return to the time you belong to. Wake up. Wake up Knil…" After those words were said, the shadowy figure disappears, and Knil, the young girl, wonders what he was talking about. Yet, before she could so much as move, Knil abruptly drops into a dark, endless pit. She winces and twists with pain, as ghostly white figures move in towards her, pulling and grabbing at her. Knil lets out a silent scream, as they begin to pull harder…

Bean suddenly bursts upright in her bed, as her chest heaves and sweat pours down the small of her back. She rubs her arms subconsciously, the dream feeling as real to her as the bed she was sitting in. She ruffles up her long, brown hair, still feeling shaken by her more-than-real dream. As she swings her legs out of her bed, Bean wonders what exactly the shadow figure in her dream meant, and why she dreamed that in the first place. Bean sighs, before going to get a towel in the bathroom cupboard for the cold sweat that still pours down her back.

Later on in the morning, Bean and her friends were sitting in the park. Bean, as usual, wasn't talking while the rest of her friends gossip and laugh over boys and celebrities. The worrying dream still in her mind, Bean suddenly asks, "Hey, has anyone else had a really strange dream last night?" Everyone immediately stops talking, all turning to look at Bean curiously, with twinges of wariness in their eyes. Bean hardly ever talks, and when she did it meant something big was happening.

A bright blue eyed, raven-haired girl, Tira, speaks first, "Why do you ask, B?" She questions, slinging a part of her long hair over her shoulder. A decorative silver t-shirt with the words Sexy and You Know It is written in bejewelled words on the girl's shirt. She has dark blue, tight jeans on with red and black flats. Her legs are crossed, with the back of her left flat hanging dangerously off her foot.

"Aye, last time you talked you had a piece of wood in your eye!" Adrianna, another one of Bean's friends, pips up. Her hair was as light as hay, and her eyes were a dark hazel brown. She is wearing dark blue navy track pants, with a dark red shirt. Her hair is piled up on the back of her head, with strands falling down her temples. She pushes one impatiently away, her hazel eyes never leaving Bean's face.

"Well, last night," Bean begins, "I had this dream and I woke up in a cold sweat…. but it was a dream with a strange message... Something about 'going back to your own time' or some such thing as that…" Bean replies, giving a small shrug.

Tira gives a small knowing smile, "Ahh, I see what's going on." She proclaims, her voice reeking with her 'inner knowledge'. Bean looked at her, feeling expectant, "You like someone." Bean's face deadpans.

Adrianna starts laughing, "Wow! So who is this guy you like, hmm?" She questions, as a smile lights up her excited face.

"Ya!" Another voice cries out. Kligh, a dark-reddish brown haired boy with emerald green eyes was also sitting besides Tira and Adrianna. He was wearing a baggy gray-black v-neck on with light blue track pants. A silver chain dangles around his neck, "Is he cute?" Kligh questions slyly, as his mouth quirks at the corner.

"I'm not interested in a guy!" Bean exclaims, her voice betraying her irritation, "And how do you get guy from time?" As her friends begin to chatter once more over the connections between guy and time, Bean gives out a little sigh, "Come on, we got to go… Or else we'll be late to princesses house." All her friends groan, not even bothering to hide their displeasure.

"Do we really need to sleep over at Rem's house?" Tira groans, tilting her head backwards in a show of exasperation. The other's nod in agreement at Tira's sentence.

Bean couldn't help but give a small smile over her friend's irritation. "Yes. Her birthday is in a week, so we need to know what not to get her."

"Yeah, but why can't we just ask Rem? I really do not want to go to her house…" This time, Adrianna was the one complaining, her tone dripping with jealousy. Her head tilts back in the same manner that Tonya's had, with a dramatic sigh escaping her lips. Only Kligh was the one, besides Bean, that wasn't showing her irritation.

"Guys, you know Rem. She's got so much stuff, it would take years to document everything she has- besides, she probably forgot half the things she already has anyway. We have to go over and see for ourselves what not to buy." Bean concludes, and all agree, albeit grudgingly. All of them, then, get up reluctantly. Tira swears mightily as she trips over a rock. Soon, the three girls and one guy were on their way to their friend, Remi's, mansion.

The group of friends turn onto Remi's street. Through the other houses on the street, they all could see Remi, standing suspiciously by the edge of her property. Bean shouts out a hello.

"Hey, Rem, what're you looking at?" Bean exclaims, as they near Remi and her house. Remi jumps up a mile, before scuttling swiftly away from the edge of her property, towards them. Bean tries to look over Remi's shoulder to see what Remi had been looking at, but Remi keeps blocking her view point. Bean scowls slightly, as Remi gives her a small smile.

"Oh, hi guys…" Remi says, a bit breezily, "I… Um… I wasn't well, I wasn't looking at anything. Come on, let's go inside." Remi ushers Bean, Adrianna, Tira and Kligh inside her pale brown and white mansion. When all of her friends were safely inside the house, Remi looks back at the glimmering sliver of blue light nestled between the darkly shadowed trees on the edge of her parent's property. A troubled feeling settles over her heart, as she turns to follow her friends inside the house. She shuts the door quietly.

Remi's house was gigantic. Her parents were both rich beyond belief, one being a specialized doctor and the other a model. Remi had plenty of staff to wait on her, and even more rooms in her mansion to relax in. Half of them weren't even used, despite the large amount of people living in the house. The exterior was a white colour with dark brown trimmings. A large pristine white door with a brown-gold handle greets Bean and her friends as they walked into Remi's house. The butler, Hans, dressed in a stark black coat and pants, welcomes Remi and her friends into 'the Wiltson's household'.

"This isn't any ordinary 'household', that's for sure." Tira whispers to Adrianna, and both share secretive smiles.

Soon, however, Remi, Bean, Tira, Adrianna and Kligh were situated in Remi's gargantuan living room. Tira and Adrianna were non-too-subtly asking Remi what she would wish to have for her birthday- and what she already has. Bean and Kligh had put on a movie they found, and were watching it with little enthusiasm. Really, both Bean and Kligh were discussing Remi's weird behaviour when they had asked her what she was looking at. (Remi wasn't one that hid things from her friends)

"What do you think Remi was trying to hide?" Kligh asks Bean, and Bean shrugs in reply.

"I don't really know, Kligh… What do you suppose she was trying to hide? I never knew Remi hid anything."

"Me neither…" Kligh trailed off, lack of anything else to say. At that moment, Remi declared that they 'should be heading off to bed'. After much of talking, dressing, make-up removing, finding beds and teeth-brushing, the whole group had finally started to fall asleep. Bean was among the last to finally nod off to sleep.

Bean's dream was different this time.

She was clawing her way against millions of glowing, pale spirits. Every time Bean was able to defeat one, two would take its place. Bean was soon a small dot among the thousands upon thousands of pale, colourless bodies, all screaming and tearing at her body. Bean was starting to feel helpless, scared and tired. They were sucking at her life as they clawed at every inch of her body. Only her will to live was keeping her from giving up.

Suddenly, out of the pale light comes a pitch black arrow. It strikes the largest spirit and drags it down into the swallowing abyss beneath them all. Bean watches with awe as more arrows drag the other spectres down into the abyss that waited for them down below her feet. Suddenly, Bean notices out of the corner of her eye a large black hand stretching out underneath her. With barely time to react, the hand encircles her entire body, and lifts her from the black abyss. She struggles with the unknown hand for freedom, but it would not let her go. From the cocoon the hand provided for her, Bean watches as light starts to fill the room once more, giving it a wholesome white colour instead of a pale, shapeless spectral gray. With jerky movements, Bean was released from the black, spectral hand onto the warm, glowing ground below. She gets up swiftly, albeit unsteadily, and turns around, only to find the expanse of nothingness to meet her. Bean sighs, turning around again expecting to see nothing in that direction also. Instead, she sees the dark, hooded shadowy figure from her previous dreams not even a breath away from her. Bean stiffens immediately, as the shadowy, hooded person leans forward. She tenses, as it almost reaches her ear, and then she springs. She grabs the shadowy figure's hooded head, and flips it over her shoulder. She was surprised by the strength she displayed, but didn't want to give off her surprise to her enemy. She pounces on top of the figure, her second's hesitation the only thing to mark her surprise.

"Let's see what's underneath this hood, now shall we?" Bean taunts, as she stars to rip the hood off the shadowy figure, despite his protests.

Bean freezes, half-way, as dark red eyes stare up at her with malice. In a sudden burst of strength the shadowy figure takes advantage of Bean's hesitation and flips her onto the ground. He grapples with her arms, pinning them against her side as he sits on her stomach like Bean did to him. His dark red eyes stare into hers once more, and Bean felt her own soul being torn open, like a book being opened for someone to read. Stop reading my mind! Bean screams in her mind, as she fights against the shadowy figure, pulling her hand free. She pushes the figure off of her, and then soundly slaps him in the face. His hood comes flying off his head, as he reels back from the blow. Bean is once again surprised by the strength she didn't know she had. Before Bean could take one step forward to defend herself some more, Bean's head starts pounding fiercely. Her eyes start to blur in her sudden pain, and she staggers back. She trips over her feet, blacking out from her severe headache before she even hit the ground.

The shadowy figure reaches out, and grabs Bean before she touches the ground. He places her gently against the ground, and stands guard over her unconscious body.

Bean awakens as suddenly as her unconsciousness came, and found herself all alone. She gingerly gets up, only to realize that her clothing and hair have changed. Bean sits back down, fearing the worst for herself. After patting herself down and making sure nothing else had change, My memory is all intact Bean reassures herself, she starts to contemplate the weird dreams she has been having lately, and why they all had the same reoccurring people. Usually, I have random dreams… Why the sudden change? Bean thought to herself, And in my dream, I usually don't contemplate me having a dream… No, these dreams are really… strange… they seem so real… As Bean contemplates her dreams, a ghostly pale girl, appears. Bean tenses, wondering what the ghost was going to do to her.

"You… Must… Trust… Shadow… Me… Trust… Shadow… He.. Only way… Back… Home… Trust him… Find him… Trust…" The ghost points at the spot behind Bean before disappearing from view. Bean figures that that girl was the same girl Bean had been seeing in her other dreams. All of a sudden a voice speaks behind Bean, causing her to turn around swiftly.

"This is not a dream." The shadowy figure speaks slowly and clearly, his hood still off and his face only illumining his dark red eyes and his pale lips, "This is only a different reality that has been tearing apart at the seams since you left it, my dear." His voice was soft, enchanting.

Bean crosses her arms and frowns, "So I assume you are Shadow?" She asks.

Shadow nods- or at least, what could be seen as a nod from a shadow-like person, "Yes." He replies, "I have been here for thousands of years, awaiting for your return. I see I shall have to test you on your fighting skills in the future…" His shadowy mouth quirks up a bit, but then falls back into place, "Though, I have to warn you, I'm not as nice in the real world. Here-" His arms spread wide, indicating the space they were in, "- I am good. Out there, I am evil. You will have to defeat me, because my evil self will be looking for you. If you defeat me in pure battle, I will join you."

Bean lifts a disbelieving brow, her arms crossing harder against her chest, "Good here? Evil there? What are you talking about? This is all a dream, isn't it? And what do you mean- Are there like two worlds, or something? Make some sense, why don't you?"

"Yes, Bean, this is all real. Like I said before, this is definitely not a dream. Here, you are seeing my good spirit- The spirit that knows love, peace and happiness. The other spirit is my bad spirit, making havoc with your brother Link."

"But I don't have-" Bean stops suddenly. Her hand begins glowing a light blue colour, and unexpectedly her soul felt like it was being squished. Her soul cries out in terror and pain as another soul went into the body of Bean. Bean could hardly believe it.

Then Bean became Knil.

Knil shook her head in an effort to banish the dizzying feeling of transferring her soul into another person's already-occupied-body. As she was shaking her head, Knil noticed the broken triforce symbol on her hand. She stared at it with wonder, as it slowly stopped glowing. Shadow walked towards her, taking her glowing hand in his.

"Knil, I have always looked up to you for you are stronger then you think you are. It's time for you to go to the future with Bean. However, beware my bad spirit will hunt you down when you awaken. He won't be able to harm you until your brother fights you, so be careful my dear. His henchmen, though, can still hurt you. I will see you soon, Knil… Or should I say Bean?"

Knil nods, as Shadow separates his hand from Knil's. In that same moment, Knil's spirit was pulled out of Bean's body, and Bean's own soul cries relief. Bean waves goodbye, not knowing if she should believe this was a dream or not… It felt so real…

Bean awakens with the sunlight pouring down on her face. She scrambles upwards, whipping her cell phone out of the bag she kept beside the bed Remi had told her to sleep in. "One from your past, forgotten, shall return to the present." Bean reads aloud, as she finds her horoscope for the day. Bean shudders, the omen in the words chilling her to the bone, "Was my dream really real…?" Bean wonders aloud.

"Well, if your hand was glowing in it, I'd say it was." Remi's voice quips up from the shadows. Bean's eyes widen, as she turns to stare at her friend.

"How did you…?"

"I woke up in the middle of the night, and I saw your hand glow. You were mumbling something about 'two worlds' and 'shadow' or something like that… Then, I swear I thought I saw something… enter your body…And your mumbling sounded different from there. That time your head kind of moved to look at your glowing hand… Bean, it was really creepy."

Bean stares, her eyes widening as far as they could as she took in Remi's information- And it being Remi, she probably wasn't lying. Remi hardly kept anything to herself, so if she was lying you'd know it immediately. Does that mean it was really true… No, it can't be… Can it?

"Why were you…?" Bean starts to ask, as she hears the noise coming from the kitchen.

"I wanted some alone time to think-" Remi replies, "- and to make sure nothing bad happened to you of course. That glowing could have been something dangerous."

"Yeah… dangerous…" If that whole dream was really real, then dangerous isn't the half of it if some psycho shadow dude is coming after me… But, of course, it WAS a dream…. Bean didn't feel like she was doing a good job of convincing herself.

"Yo!" Kligh's voice flits up into the bedroom, "You guys coming down? Breakfast is ready, so you better hurry or else Tira'll eat your share!"

"Hey!" Tira's outraged cry sounded after Kligh's announcement.

"Comiiiinnnggg!" Remi calls down, "Come on, let's go." Remi says, addressing Bean, "Or else piggy Tira will eat all the strawberries!"

"I heard that!"

It was nearing mid-afternoon. All of the girls had gone out to 'explore' Remi's forest-backyard. Bean had kept Remi to the back of the group, allowing the others to run up ahead, in order to talk to her about the dream.

"So wait. You meet a creepy shadow person, he says you're in danger with his 'evil' self, and then, somehow this other girl called Knil appears in your body and takes over…?"

"Yeah, strange right?"

"I've heard stranger…"

"Bean! Remi! Stop!" Kligh, Tira and Adrianna's terrified cries stop Remi and Bean's conversation.

"Kligh, what's the matter?" Bean replies, as the girl's terrified faces reach the both of them.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Remi asks as well.

"Well- Well, you won't believe this…," Adrianna starts to say, when no one else answered "At all. We were just walking, over there-" Kligh points to a spot in between the trees, "- minding our own business, you know? So, there we were- I was looking at the flowers, and Kligh and Tira were…"

"Adrianna! Stop blabbering!" Tira exclaims, her voice portraying her exasperation, "You're getting Bean and Remi all confused!" Tira turns to look at the two, "There are monsters in this forest. We saw them. They were huge and smelled horrible-" A sudden screeching sound causes all of them to flinch, terror filling their eyes.

"That doesn't sound like anything I've heard in my forest." Remi whispers, her voice shaking slightly as she trembled. A tense silence fell on the group of girls.

"We need weapons. Something to defend ourselves, in case whatever those things are come to get us." Bean states suddenly, her fear melting away as her logic took route in her brain once more. She looks at all of her friends with conviction, nearly daring any of them to contradict her, "What did they look like, Tira?" Bean asks, as no one challenges Bean's words.

Tira grimaces, "Like ugly, disgusting dirty dogs- only the size of a lion. They were terrifyingly unfashionable." Tonya shudders, but then cracks a smile, "Though I'm sure nothing we couldn't handle. We are amazing- and girls, which makes it all the better." While Bean had been studying the area around them- making sure none of the "disgusting dogs" had actually smelled them- or something- a shadow shifted a few feet behind Tonya. Bean knew who it was immediately, because those eyes certainly weren't something Bean would be forgetting; especially anytime soon. Am I still dreaming?

"Alright, so you all need to go back to Remi's house and find whatever you can so we can take down these deranged dogs-" Another screeching howl sounded, making them all jump- "now rather then later! Go!"

Her friends immediately ran towards Remi's house, terrified by the sound the monsters were making. Remi stops when she notices that Bean wasn't coming with them.

"Bean? Aren't you coming?" Remi calls out, a tremor in her voice as another horrifying hollow howling sound was heard, causing the skin on the back of Bean's neck to tingle.

"No, I'll wait for you all here- to make sure the dogs don't come after you while you're searching for weapons." Remi looks disbelievingly at Bean, yet when Bean commands Remi to leave, she doesn't hesitate.

"So your-" Bean whips around to stare at the duplicate of the Shadow she met in her dream. The only difference was the arrogant and high-handed voice and the darker tinge in the red eyes. Other then that, this darker Shadow looked the same as her dream Shadow. Like a shadowy cloak with eyes, a nose and a mouth, "-my master's sister." He states cockily, as he stands only inches away from Bean. Bean tenses with anticipation, "I can't believe I have to fight such a girl." He sneers, causing Bean to glare maliciously at him, "Oh well, looks are killer. Too bad I have to smash your face in." He gives Bean a sly, dark smile.

Bean narrows her eyes, "So you're my brother's accomplice?" Of course Bean had no idea who her brother was- if she even had a brother- but she was trying to stall for time. If she just kept the shadow-guy talking, perhaps her friends would be given enough time to find a weapon she could use on that god-awful sneer of his…

"Why yes." His tone reverses from cold, amused mockery to pride, "And I see that your… friends have found my army?"

Bean snorts, thinking of Tira's description of his 'army', "Army?" Bean taunts, as she gives Dark Shadow a malicious smile, "More like your reflection."

His gloating, prideful smile instantly changes into a dark frown, "Now, that's quite rude of you." He says, his tone laden with dark intentions. Bean only smiles. His scowl deepens.

"You better go before I decide to kill you, you know. You're making it awfully tempting." Bean states blandly, feeling that the glaring silence between them has gone on long enough.

This time, Dark Shadow only smiles in anticipation. Bean smiles back gleefully.

"Very tempting." She continues.

Dark Shadow straightens up without warning, with a glance at the trees behind Bean, "Your friends are returning, and I bid you a farewell. You certainly won't survive the first attack from my army, you silly little girl." Bean scowls at the mention of little girl, but before she could react to it, Dark Shadow had already disappeared. Her friends were calling her name now.

"Here, Bean." Remi says, as she tosses Bean the only other object available- a dull brown walking stick. Remi was clutching a broom. Tonya had a decorative hairbrush, Adrianna was wielding a heavy textbook, and Kligh held a chef's knife in his hands. Bean raises her brow at Kligh, but Kligh only shrugs in reply "Let's go see how mean these monsters really are." Remi whispers, her voice cracking in her nerves. All the other girls look pale and quivery, as the deep howling sound continues on with the night.

"Why can't we just ask someone else to take care of this for us, huh Bean? This is insane!" Adrianna cries, her voice shaking as they creep through the bushes. Bean doesn't say a word, only continues on. Kligh was the one that answers Adrianna's question.

"Do you really believe some fuddy-duddy adults are going to believe us, Adrianna? Besides, by the time we warn 'em these monster'll probably be gone, harassing some poor soul. We gotta get rid of them here and now, before something bad happens. Who knows, maybe they're friendly?" Adrianna gives Kligh a 'you-gotta-be-kidding-me' look.

Like heck. Bean thought in her mind, as she and Remi took the lead. Bean motions to the group that they should spread out, intending to take on the thing from different angles. The forest was now silent, making Bean feel a bit nervous and apprehensive about the task she saw in front of her. Though, despite Bean's apprehension, the girls spread out quickly and quietly. The monstrous beast was only a few minutes from their grasp now.

None of them were prepared for what they saw.

Kligh, Tira and Adrianna had all said they saw only one disgusting, dog-like monster, but the snuffling, grunting noises lead them to a whole pack of terrifyingly huge, grotesque ugly monsters not trying in the least to resemble a good-looking dog. They remind Bean more of the horrible-looking hyena, with it's out-of-proportion body parts and its gross dark-spotted fur. Bean shudders, looking at the animals before her. That's some army… Bean thinks to herself, as Dark Shadow's gloating face comes to mind.

"Kay, here's what we have to do." Bean whispers as loud as she dares, gathering all her friends close together, "We've either got to drive them off, or… or…"

"Beat the shit outta them!" Tira provides helpfully, her face taking on a hopeful, demonic look. She palms the hairbrush in her hand in an eager way. Kligh nods to show his approval of the sentence.

"Well, yes, if we can't drive them off… Shouldn't fire or something like that, work well?"

"That's mostly in the movies or something, Bean. Though, I'm pretty sure Kligh wielding that chief's knife is scary enough." Adrianna replies, giving Kligh a worried look.

"What? This was the first thing I found, mkay?" Kligh retorts, while Bean shushes them.

"Shut up, alright? We don't want to wave a big sign saying 'We're right here, come eat us!' now, do we?" As all her friends become quiet, Bean continues on with the plan she thought of, "So, what we should do is we should surround them- like we were going to do with the original, but now we have to be prepared for more than one. We simply just bluster whatever we can and try to make them leave."

"Good plan. If you want to kill us!" Adrianna whispers shrilly, her fear clear in her voice. Everyone shushes her, as they hear the monstrous dogs shuffling and howling close to them. Adrianna pales, her body shaking terribly.

Remi's eyes harden, as she hides her fear, "Come on you guys, let's get going with Bean's plan. We've gotta get them out of here and back to where they came from." So, with those words in everyone's head, Bean and the rest of them split up to surround the monstrous dogs and bluff their way into scaring them.

Though, that plan didn't actually go according to plan.

The point that disturbed the whole thing was the simple fact that Tira sneezes- Quite loudly, in fact. All the monsters hear Tira sneezing, and they instantly became wary. Upon finding out that they were being ambushed, the monsters chase the group. The group's attempt to scare the monsters was a pathetic display of "desperate times, desperate measures".

Bean and the rest were only just able to outrun the beast. "If we just kick it up a bit, we could lose them!" Bean calls encouragingly to her friends, as they all put on that extra burst of adrenaline. Bean did so too, but as well, another thing went wrong to disrupt that plan. Bean trips.

Bean was hardly able to turn over before the giant beast chasing her came upon her. As Bean cowers, the huge monstrosity rose on it's hind legs, a fore paw raising up in the air with the intent to strike. Bean sees it swinging down towards her and she closes her eyes and prays. Though, instead of meeting pain, Bean sees the flash of a bright, white light underneath her eyelids. Bean opens her eyes wearily, wondering where in the world she was.

She was in 'Shadow's World'. Her dream world.


	2. A Trip Down Bumpy Memory Lane

_****_**Legend Of Zelda**

_**As Knil and Bean reawaken, they find themselves in a inn in hyrule, where they meet a allie, but when Dark Link returns with a plan to kill Knil and Bean himself, they have no choice but to face him, but with no weapons, how will they survive...**_

_**So, yeah, here's the second chapter- and like I said, I've moved it to the same fiction! That way, it'll be easier to keep track of for you guys :)**_

_She was in 'Shadow's World'. Her dream world..._

Chapter 2: A Trip Down The Bumpy Memory Lane

Bean gets up slowly, staring around in wonder at the dark- yet light- world that she was in. She looks around, expecting to see Shadow, but she doesn't. _He isn't here._ Bean felt kind of disappointed. As she ambles around the room, Bean thinks about her friends. _I hope they escaped those monsters…_ Bean worries, as she starts imagining all the things those monsters could do to her friends. Bean forces herself to stop when she starts feeling queasy. _This isn't going to help them escape, or help me at all._ Bean scolds herself.

Little did Bean know that Dark Shadow was slowly sneaking up behind her. A silver knife gleams maliciously in his hands, the intent of killing Bean shown clearly on his face. In just the same moment that Bean was going to turn around, and Dark Shadow was going to strike, a figure flies down, from seemingly nowhere. The figure zooms past Bean to get at Shadow, and the figure causes Bean to fall backward. Bean watches as the figure strikes a serious of quick gabs and one forcible kick into Dark Shadows mid-section. That kick sent Dark Shadow flying a few feet away. Bean gets up slowly and warily, still not entirely sure who, or what, this figure was. The person turns around, and Bean realizes that it looked like the girl she had seen in her dreams- The girl that Light Shadow had called _Knil._ The girl that had taken over her body.  
>Knil was staring at her.<p>

Bean didn't know exactly what she wanted- or what Knil was going to do. Though, her silent question was answered soon enough when Knil took over her body again. This time, however, Bean had allowed it to happen, instead of it just happening to her.

As soon as Knil enters Bean's body, she begins to call for Shadow- much like Bean had done when she had entered this realm. The only difference this time around was that Shadow answers the call.

"Your darker self is here." Knil says, when Shadow appears. Shadow, himself, turns around to regard his _other_ self. He begins to banish his darker self from his realm.

As the darker Shadow realizes what has happening to him, he scrambles up from the floor, sneering at all of them, "My master will kill you all!" He snarls, baring his teeth angrily, "He shall kill you all, mark my words!" Then he was gone.

Shadow stares at the spot where his darker self had just been, before he walks up to Knil, and ultimately, Bean, "Knil. Bean." He says, as he nears them, "It is time for both of you to come to the decision of which person will stay, and which one will go. Knil." Shadow pauses for a few seconds, "You have the destiny to save your land and defeat your brother's darkness. Bean." Once again, Shadow pauses, "You have the spirit from the far future that will be helpful for the journey ahead. However, it saddens me to see that you don't remember much of this land, or any of its inhabitants- both of you have gaps in your memory." Shadow looks remorseful for a couple of seconds, as Bean soaks up what Shadow had told her, "You two must decide which of you will stay, and which one will go. It is completely your choice, ladies."

"We both want to stay." Knil and Bean say in unison, although it was quite weird for Bean to be speaking when Knil was using her mouth at the same time, "Bean is a strong, intelligent girl- she can be a great asset in battle, especially for strategy. Knil is an extraordinary fighter, capable of beating nearly everyone. We will both reside in this body. For I need to recover my memory, and Bean needs to collect her knowledge of the land."

Shadow nods, clearly approving the choice the two made, "Good choice." He compliments, "Now, you must awaken, for you are in the ancient land of-"

"Hey! Wait!" Bean exclaims, suddenly thinking of something, "You said before that Dark Shadow can't possibly hurt me, because I haven't fought my _brother_ yet-" Bean was still kind of skeptical. She didn't _have_ a brother, and even if her connecting spirit had one, Bean still didn't consider him her actually brother, "-So what gives? Why was he trying to kill me?"

"Bean, perhaps I can answer that question." Knil replies, her voice vibrating inside of Bean's body, "I was getting ahead of myself since you saw me last- Since you have freed me, I was trying to find my brother- and I did. He was waiting for me, he knew that I was looking for him, curse his bloody informants. I battled him, only to have Shadow come to tell me that you and your friends were in danger from his other self; somehow, I managed to fool Link in order to come find you. Of course, Shadow was only talking about the army that Dark Shadow had left to trick you with, and ultimately me, so that while we were busy with _that_ mess Dark Shadow made, he could sneak into Shadow's world to find you and do away with you, which he did. And since I have already partially fought Link, it resulted in making him able to kill you."

"And because you and Knil are the same, only born in different times, Knil fighting Link would be the same as if you had been fighting Link." Shadow supplies, as Bean starts opening her mouth again. Bean closes it, a look of speculation on her face.

"Right." Bean says, not sure if she really understood what the two had told her.

"Enough with the talking, you two. You are being expected, you must reawaken into the realm you need to be in."

Like a vacuum cleaner, Bean and Knil suddenly find themselves being sucked away from the space they had been standing in. Darkness overshadows their eyes, as they got placed into the world that Light Shadow told them they needed to be relocated in. As both of them landed in an old-fashioned looking bed (according to Bean), they decided that Bean should be the Body Master, leaving Knil able to focus her fighting senses in order to see if Link or Dark Shadow was following them.

As both the girls hearing comes back, belatedly, the sound of shouting voices floats up into the room they were in.  
>"Should we investigate?" Bean asks Knil, feeling kind of stupid as she reflects upon the fact that she was talking to herself- Or, at least, it would look like that to anyone coming in.<p>

"Yes. We should see if the situation is dangerous. Shadow might have sent us to the wrong location, or we may have been relocated by someone who had intercepted Shadow." Since Bean hadn't a clue as to what Knil was talking about, she just went along with it. Bean locates the door after much confusion between the _other_ doors leading to different bed-rooms. She could just _feel_ the impatience Knil was radiating inside of her 'soul' or whatever was inside Bean at the moment. Actually, Bean really didn't want to reflect upon what _was_ in her body right now that represented Knil.

"_NO!_No one shall be handed in_!"_ Bean pauses, at the voice, now listening carefully to the conversation that was located just around the corner of the stairs- Or, at least that's what Bean thought, since the voices sounded pretty close. Bean could feel Knil's silent agreement at her actions. Both of them wanted to know more.

"_But she is the one that he wants!_" The other person argues, his voice rising in his desperation and plead. Bean feels a bit confused on who the _she_ was, but could pretty much guess that it meant her… Oh, and Knil as well, considering they were two people in one body. _Still kind of creepy,_Bean thinks, "_Don't you understand?_We will all die if we disobey him! He is God of our Land!"

"Get out! Get out of my sight right now! And take your _God_with you! He is no god! He is the devil!"

"Your words and your actions will get you killed! Mark my words, he will come for you!" Angry footsteps start to fade as the door slams with a _bang._Bean walks around the corner of the stairs, feeling apprehensive about leaving the some-what safety of the enclosed stairs. The only reason she left was because Knil was pretty much forcing her too, trying to take over a part of her body. It was uncomfortable, to say the least, so Bean relented to go down and talk to the man. _He can't be all that bad if he was arguing for us, right?_  
><em><br>_As soon as Bean leaves the foot of the stairs, the man turns around, a scowl on his face. It leaves him instantly as he spots Bean walking hesitantly towards him, all the while encouraged by Knil to talk to the man, "Well, if it isn't the guests!" The man says so joyously, Bean couldn't help but smile slightly, warming to the man already. He plopped down on the wooden chair beside him, his hands resting on the table that stood beside it. The whole room had the look and feel of a sort of middle-aged tavern, only much cleaner and open. Bean wasn't hesitant in walking towards him now, "Come in! Take a seat!" Bean sits confidently in the chair that stood across from the man, "How was your five day nap, hmm?"

This takes both Bean and Knil by surprise, "Five days? I was asleep for _five days?_" Both Bean and Knil shriek, horror dawning on Bean's face. The man's smile slips, as he sees the outrage and shock on the girl's face.

"Well, yes. You were asleep for a while. Nothing could awaken you. Then, some fortune-teller that has been hanging around our town come into my tavern- he had come with some _vision_ that a demon was sent to my inn." The man scoffs, as if the idea was ludicrous to him, "I say to the misguided man that only a girl had stumbled into my inn, her eyes as blank and empty as one of my barrels of wine on a busy day. He doesn't believe me and demands to see you. After I show him the room I put you in, he starts screaming about how that demon- _you_- was something the God of Our Land wanted. Dead. I told him no, this girl couldn't possibly do any harm. She seems to be in some sort of deep sleep- How could she possibly harm our leader?" Suddenly the man's eyes twinkle a bit, "Not that I wouldn't mind in the least if something happened to our Great and Powerful Leader. But yes, the man continues on telling me some convoluted story about how she- you- were destined to destroy our leader and bring evil and pain to our world. I almost tell the man that our Leader has already done so, but I don't. I could tell by his praising words that he was a cohort of his. I didn't want to get into trouble and somehow cause harm unto a child that wouldn't wake up." The man suddenly stares at Bean, "Though, you did wake up." He stares at her for a little while longer, until something flashes in his eyes, "Oh! How impolite of me! I haven't even introduced myself. I am Morocco, what is your name?"

Bean hesitates for a couple of seconds, wondering if she should lie to the man and tell him a false name. How could she trust him? But it was useless, Bean already trusted the man, "Our names are Bean and Knil." She replies, already feeling Knil's thoughts of _Why did you tell him our real names! Now he can betray us!_  
><em><br>_The man's- Morocco's- head cocks to the side, his expression showing confusion, "Ours? Is someone with you that I cannot see?"

"Well, yes, in a way. I have two spirits- sort of. I doubt you could really understand having two souls. It's really weird."

"It must be. I don't think my body can even handle my own spirit, doubtless another one." Suddenly Morocco's face grows speculative, "Have you heard of the prophecy?"

This time it was Bean's turn to tilt her head to the side, "Prophecy? What prophecy?"

"The seven of two prophecy." When Bean only looks more confused, Morocco explains- A bit, "Seven of two, one to each temple. With a leader, the world's hope is ever eager. I suspect it has something to do with you."

"Because I have two souls in me? Maybe. But that's a weird prophecy, who thought _that_ up?"

"Why the Goddess of course! Who else is wise enough to know what happens in the future?" When Bean doesn't argue, and Knil tries to decipher what the prophecy could _really_ mean, Morocco continues, "Well, since you seem very up and able to get to work, I need some help with the wood. Nothing is free, little missy. You need to earn the rooming you've received. And the food I'll be feeding you with, of course." The man smiles, a good natured smile, indicating that he wasn't going to work her too hard. Bean feels happy that she didn't have to pay the man- or walk with a debt hanging over her head. First of all, she didn't have any money to pay him with, and secondly walking with a debt over your head made Bean itch all over in the bad way. She hated owning people.

"Sounds good." Bean replies, satisfied that she could thank the man in her own way for helping her- and Knil. Speaking of Knil, then thinking of her other recent friend- Shadow- Bean's next question was not only prompted by Knil's remark earlier, but also Bean's general curiosity, "Where are we, anyway?"

"Why, we are in Hyrule. Where else could we be?" Since Bean doesn't know _what_ Hyrule was, or why Knil's 'soul energy' suddenly goes subdued, Bean doesn't feel like answering.

Morocco and Bean/Knil finally were deep enough in the woods on the back-side of Morocco's little tavern-like hotel-thing (That's what Bean was calling it anyway, for lack of a better descriptive name), that Morocco deemed it good enough to stare cutting. He didn't want to cut just any tree's down- the ones by his home were younger ones, still having many human generations to grow into bigger, older trees. The ones that were further in were older, ones that needed to be cut down. Though, the trunks were bigger, making Bean think it was going to take her forever to chop just one tree down. Knil also seemed a little daunted by the size of the tree Morocco deemed them to cut. Bean only sighed, squaring her shoulders to prepare herself for the first chop.

Before she even was able to swing the axe for the first time, Morocco scrambles to her from the brush he had been rummaging in for some berries he knew were there.

"Bean! Run! Climb a tree, or something!" He pants, terror clear in his eyes. Bean drops the axe, looking around for Dark Shadow- or possibly something worse.

Unfortunately, it was something worse that crashed through the brambles Morocco himself had just ran through. It was the horrible, disfigured hound dogs that Bean and her friends tried to scare for the safety of their small town. Bean gives out a squeak of terror, her mind already replaying the last moments she had with one of those beasts. It wasn't a happy moment.

Bean scales the tree as fast as her limbs would let her, but she stops instantly as the disfigured dog swipes Morocco off his feet.  
>"Hey! Don't hurt him!" Bean shouts, already scrambling down the tree, as some poorly laid plan stretches in her mind for some way of her to rescue Morocco and fight off the monster. Knil couldn't take it anymore. In one swift moment, Knil and Bean switch roles. Bean the spirit looking out of someone else's eyes, and Knil the body master. Knil looks around, taking in stock of what was up against her, and what she could work with. Noticing that she was without a weapon, Knil grabs the first thing that came to her. A flimsy little stick. The axe Bean had dropped was no where to be seen; so, obviously, it had been kicked around by the dog-like thing, landing in a bush beside them all. Knil knew it would be wasteful to try and look for it. The dog-creature was already advancing towards her. She didn't have the patience or time, anyway.<p>

Knil takes up a defensive pose, daring the creature to come at her. She waves her stick around tauntingly, trying to make her opponent unbearably mad. Knil knew that most people make the worst choices while they were furious. She hoped this canine was the same thing.  
>The canine follows the path of the stick in her hand, but then his attention focuses once more on Knil. It lunges, almost clawing at Knil if she hadn't moved at the last second. The creature growls, angry that it had missed. Knil sticks out her stick again, distracting her oppenant once again. <em>I need to figure out a way to kill this thing!<em> _But how? I have no weapons but this stick. If only I had that axe…_ The monster once more tires of watching the stick, and lunges at Knil once more. Knil moves out of the way just like last time, but the end of her stick catches the outstretched creature's paw. The stick flings far and arcs across to land with a pathetic thud on the ground by the farthest tree to Knil. The monster stares at Knil, as if saying _Ha! I took your stick! What are you going to do about it?_  
><em><br>_Knil replies by taking a threatening step forward. It was the wrong thing to do. The creature lunges, and although Knil dodges, the creature manages to catch her with his outstretched back leg. The paw smacks hard on Knil's head, making even Bean feel the rattling sensation that Knil feels. Although, that smack wasn't as damaging as one would think. It unlocked a part of Knil that had been sleeping; the actual _power_that Knil herself possesses. Experimentally, Knil swings her arm in the way she remembers from before. A bolt of bright, glittering white light shoots out of her hand, streaking across the expanse and zooming towards the monster lunging, once more, at her. Knil watches as the light bolt- her light spear she threw- hit's the monster cleanly through his chest. As soon as the dagger hit's the creature, the creature pauses for a few seconds, confusion on its face before its eyes grow empty. Knil, however successfully, just took down her first monster upon awakening. She had unlocked a part of her powers hidden in the deeper corners of her mind.

_Morocco!_ Bean reminds Knil, as Knil just stands there, savoring her first victory. Knil jumps into action, running over towards the fallen man.


	3. A Light Will Lead The Way

Chapter 3: A Light Will Lead The Way

"He's alright." Knil announces, as soon as she spots the man's steady rise and fall of his chest. He was still breathing, which meant that he was still alive. Knil could feel Bean settle a bit easier, knowing that this man wasn't harmed. Knil shakes her head, feeling embarrassed that her 'future spirit' was so soft-hearted. Of course, Knil was glad the man was alive too- But, Bean was acting so _emotional_ about it. Knil knew that you should never, if you can help it, get emotionally attached to something, or someone. It would only serve to bite you in the butt later.

Morocco's eyes flutter open moments later. Bean was so glad the man was alive. Morocco looks up, and could see both Knil- her threatening blue eyes staring down at him, and Bean's- her bright, relieved teal eyes looking down at him as well. He feels shocked to see that _both_ of their eyes could show so clearly in one pair of eyes, but there it was. Morocco stares and stares until finally Knil tells him to get up.

"Alright, I'm getting up." Morocco says compliantly, using his hands to push himself off the ground. Knil stands guard, her arms crossed slightly, already ready to take on any other attack that might come. In her terseness, she was a bit more hard-edged then she would normally be.

"Hurry! We need to return back to the tavern, in case that monster had any friends." Knil exclaims, trying to verbally rush Morocco into moving. _It doesn't seem to be working,_ Knil thinks, feeling frustrated. Bean sits- well, as much as a spirit in a person's body could sit- back and watches. She felt sympathetic to both sides. Morocco was an elderly man, and he was probably injured from the dog creatures onslaught. Knil, on the other hand, was already expecting another fight, and if their was too many of them, not only would Knil suffer but so would Morocco. Knil, as much as she would never admit to being so 'soft', didn't like the thought of innocent people being hurt. It was wrong in her eyes.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Dark Shadow tears into the small clearing they were in. He spots Knil standing apart from Morocco with a desperate gleam in his eyes. He hardly glances down at the animal that had been in his army before Knil took care of it. His eyes only strayed to make sure the old man wouldn't do anything as he advances towards Knil. Knil, meanwhile, was preparing for a light spear attack on Dark Shadow. However, as Knil started to swing her arm in an attack, Dark Shadow reacts quicker and sends Knil (and Bean) to a dimension that was similar to Shadow's world. Dark Shadow stood taller in this world, his stance more prideful and self-conscious. _Obviously he draws power from this place._ Knil observes, noticing the boastful stride Dark Shadow suddenly had in his walking.

Dark Shadow regards the two of them with light glowing eyes, "So you are one of the prophets." He states casually, as if talking about the weather.

"Prophet? What are you talking about this time?" Both Knil and Bean answer at the same time. Dark Shadow smiles, a secretive "I-know-something-you-don't-know" smile. Knil scowls, hating that look instantly.

"Oh, nothing." Dark Shadow replies, his smile getting all the more gloating, "It's just that I'm tired of losing to you two. This time, only one of us is leaving this realm. And it is me!" Dark Shadow pushes his arms out wide, a pulsating wave of dark energy moving towards Knil and Bean.

_Knil, what do we do? Do you have anything shield like?_Bean asks, an edge of terror in her thoughts.

_No! I have nothing shield like!_ Knil replies crossly, the thought of losing- and all of them dying- a sour thing on her mind. Then, just like before, Knil remembers. _Light shield! I do have a shield!_  
><em><br>Liar!_

Knil doesn't reply, and is just in time to raise her arms up protectively against Dark Shadow's wave of energy. Dark Shadow looks surprised for a couple of seconds, before he recovers his posture, "Ah, so you've learned some knew moves, huh Knil? Last time all you had was your fists. Obviously you've finally acquired enough brain cells to use the powers that you were born with."

"_Oh, you are so going down!"_ Knil exclaims in a short burst of anger against Dark Shadow's remark. She doesn't care in the least if Dark Shadow was using that remark to make her angry and thus make her judgement impaired._Even with two hands tied behind my back, I can take that spineless loser._ Knil thinks, already throwing light spear after light spear at Dark Shadow. Dark Shadow replies to Knil's vicious attack by sending his own spears, which were opposing to Knil's. They are a browny-back colour, and glowed instead of glittered. Knil manages to dodge a few of them, even blocking some with the shield move that she had just remembered. Still, one of two of them still strike Knil on the arm, or in the leg. Bean tries her best to encourage her.

_You can do this Knil! You can beat that loser! He called you stupid, remember?_ _Pretty much labelled you a retard, to think of it!_  
><em><br>_Knil didn't ask what retard was, too concentrated on Dark Shadow in front of her. Though, she did get what the gist of that word meant. Knil then starts to _really_ fight. Sliding three feet to the right, then she springs back to the left. While doing so, Knil continuously swings her arms back, shooting dozens upon dozens of light spears at Dark Shadow. Hardly any of them miss.

Dark Shadow, meanwhile, tries desperately to dodge the light spears by deflecting them with his own dark waves. Still, a few manage to break through his defences and stab him in the shoulder, leg and one dangerously near his stomach. As the light spear sinks deep into Dark Shadows lower right rib cage, he sinks down to his knees in defeat. Knil stops, her arm still tense for the fatal blow.

"Go back to your pathetic master, Dark Shadow. You tell him that I did that to you." Knil boasts bravely, her eyes never leaving Dark Shadow's eyes. He growls, but his concent was there. In the next instant, Dark Shadow had disappeared, leaving a small puddle of sticky, dark red splotches on the ground.  
>Then Knil and Bean black out.<p>

Bean reawakens first, and calls body master before Knil could object. As Bean opens the eyes she now controls, she is surprised to find herself laying beside a clear pool of crystalline water. Morocco, Bean sees as she shifts her focus over, was reverently praying on the ground beside her.

"What are you doing?" Bean asks

Morocco looks up, surprise written on his face, then relief washes over, "Oh thank the goddesses! You are alive!"

Bean tilts her head a bit, confused, "Now why would I be in danger?" Knil, right then, wakes up herself. Knil silently agrees with Bean.

Morocco looks subdued for a second, "Because I sensed that you were in danger when that dark person came and took your souls away from me. He seemed dangerous, and I was afraid for both of your souls."

"Dangerous? Nah, it was just Dark Shadow. Knil totally kicked his butt though, it was amazing to watch. It was _way_ to easy for her, anyhow. The only good thing was that she learned some new moves, right Knil?"

_Yes. These moves will come in handy, as well as my increasing memory-recovery. Fighting Dark Shadow has helped me unlock not only my power moves, but also some physical moves I have forgotten. That sliding around I did was something I remembered while fighting Dark Shadow._

Bean repeats what Knil had said to Bean, since Knil herself hadn't talked through Bean. Morocco nods, feeling satisfied that the fight with this _Dark Shadow_ had resulted in something positive, "Good. Good. Come, then, we must go back. I sent a man for wood hours ago and forgot all about it."

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's just go."

By the time Morocco and Bean/Knil reach the tavern, the sun had already set, the orange glow of the sunset fading. Bean yawns, stretching her arms out wide. Morocco smiles, telling both of them to go to bed, if they weren't hunger. Bean says good night, thanking the man for his hospitality. Morocco smiles, indicating his pleasure for the thanks. Bean walks up the twisting stairs to the top floor- where all the bed rooms were.

Selecting the only bed-room that was open (most probably the bed room that they had awaken in when they were sent here) Bean slumps right down onto the bed, feeling entirely exhausted. Knil, however, was not feeling the least exhausted from the days events. In fact, Knil felt exhilarated and ready to do some more battles.

Bean couldn't get to sleep. It was hard to have a exited spirit inside you while you were trying to sleep, "Can't you just get to sleep?" Bean exclaims, moments of trying, and failing, to close her eyes. Knil's energy subdues, and Bean sighs. _Finally some sleep…_  
><em><br>_As Bean closes her eyes, she suddenly feels herself (and Knil) getting, once more, teleported. As she opens her eyes, Bean sees that she was in the Shadow's world. Knil and Bean were, once more, in two separate bodies- Their own, original bodies.

"Oh come on! Will I ever get any sleep!" Bean exclaims, feeling totally and utterly exasperated. She glares defiantly at Shadow, who gives Knil a confused look. Knil only shrugs, not caring.

"Well… _Anyway…_" Shadow starts to say, but his words end as he doesn't find anything else to talk about. A silence floats through the room, as Knil stares at seemingly nothing, Bean fumes in the corner, and Shadow feels the awkward silence like a stick through his heart.

"We met up with your other half," Knil says, deciding that she could at least let Shadow out of his predicament- for now. She, too, had just been on the verge of sleep, and was feeling a little miffed over the fact that Shadow had to talk to them during the time they could be sleeping.

"Yeah. We did." Bean agrees, her voice still hard-edged from her anger at Shadow, "Knil totally showed him up though."

"Showed him up? What?" Shadow couldn't help but ask. Bean stares at him, her eyes hard.

"Are you seriously kidding me? You don't know what it means to show a person up? What time period do _you_ guys live in?" Bean sighs, her shoulders sagging a bit, "Okay, showing a person up is just beating them very easily- You know, how Knil just beat Dark Shadow as if it was nothing. Or if you, Light Shadow, I don't know- transport a huge boulder while only I could hardly transport a tiny pebble. You'd be showing me up. Or proving that you are better then me."

"Why couldn't you just say that in the first place?"

"Because I _do not_ want to say that! It's so much easier to say showing a person up then saying all of that!"

Shadow looks thoughtful for a few minutes, "Yes, I can see your point. That would be much easier and faster to say then all of what you have said." Bean's eye twitches, her anger clearly showing. She doesn't dare say _I already said that, thank you very much,_ in the most snootiest, sarcastic way possible, but she wants to. So much that it hurts.  
>Knil looks completely bored.<p>

"So, on speaking terms of fighting, I believe that you should practice some of the new moves that you have learned, or practice until you learn new moves. I'm certain that with practice, more of your fighting skills will unlock for you Knil." Light Shadow goes on to explain, telling them why he had called them there. Bean frowns.

"Why can't I just go back and sleep? Knil's the one that does all the fighting, if I wanted to or not."

Shadow sighs, like a teacher would do to a student that had asked a particularly dumb question. Bean's frown deepens, "Because, Bean, what happens if Knil is unattainable? How will you defend yourself if you do not know how?"

"I highly doubt that Knil will be unattainable. I just want to go back to sleep. Isn't sleep supposed to help you with your reflexes and all that?"

"Yes, but practicing actual fighting moves helps you as well. That way you learn how to actually fight."

Bean frowns more, but understands Light Shadows point, "Fine, but if you do this tomorrow, I am using my learned skills on you." Light Shadow nods his head, understanding Bean's point.

From there Knil and Shadow pit each other against themselves, in order to help develop more of Knils combat skills. Shadow had conjured up a dummy-like figure that moved around slightly for Bean to fight with. Within a couple of minutes into the practicing, Bean was yawning every couple of seconds. Her eyelids drooped, and her reflexes got slower. Her punches turned weaker, and her steps were only half-steps. Bean's concentration went out the window. The fake dummy was winning, easily tapping Bean seconds after a match started.

Knil, meanwhile, was proving herself to be as good as a professional fighter. The light spears she threw hardly missed, the shield's she created blocked all of Shadows attacks, and her physical gabs, kicks and other punches mostly made Shadow reel backwards from the force of it. Though, as good as Knil was, Shadow still felt that there was a lot of room for improvement. He stopped the practicing session as Bean started stumbling, her eyes closing for more then a couple of minutes. Shadow calls them over, and Bean frowns grumpily. _He acts like he's such a boss._ She grumbles. Knil, both still connected to each other, couldn't help but agree with Bean. Despite how helpful Shadow was being to them, he was acting like he was the master, and they the servants. Both girls would only take so much of it before they retaliated.

"Girls," Shadow says, his voice echoing in the small, dim world, "You are going to have to train a lot for the journey ahead of you. This journey you will be undertaking will be emotionally harmful, possibly you may encounter things you never would wish to encounter. When you feel that you are ready-" Bean and Knil could almost hear the_Which you better be ready soon_ part of his remark, "- you will have to go and find the light spirits from the light temple. As the ancient prophecy states, 7 of 2 to each temple, with a leader for the worlds hope ever eager."

"How come Morocco told us a different version of this? Not as… detailed?" Bean asks, instantly noticing the difference between the two prophecies that were spoken to her.

Shadow shrugs, "Information gets tweaked and twisted and removed as it passes from mouth to mouth. I may possibly have the misguided prophecy, or he has the misguided one. It's hard to know which one is the better, more accurate one." And with that, Shadow's world fades from both Knil and Bean's vision. In another matter of seconds, Knil and Bean merge bodies once more. Knil tells Bean that she could be the body master.

"I just want to get some sleep." Bean mutters, her eyes drooping. As they, once again, land in the soft downy bed that was located upstairs in Morocco's small tavern, Bean fell instantly to sleep. Knil wasn't far behind.

Soon, though, Bean and Knil were rudely awakened, when Morocco himself came barging in their room, raving and praying at the same time.

"The dark one is coming!" He exclaims, rushing Bean and Knil into getting ready. He gives them a large bag in order to place their belongings in. Bean looks around the room, seeing nothing that she could place in the bag. Morocco's voice rises in his hysteria and fear, causing even Bean and Knil to become worried and anxious, "You must get to safety! It is no longer safe for you here!" He tells them anxiously, ushering the two of them down the twisting steps to his tavern. He leaves them at the foot of the stairs, and goes into the bar-like area beside them, "Take all that you wish of my food." He tells them, opening his cupboards to show the bountiful array of food he has stored. He turns back to them, his eyes serious in the dimly lit tavern, "You will need it more then I will, for I know that you will be an important part in saving our gracious land. Go straight over the hills to reach the light temple. It will be safer for you there then here." Morocco watches the door anxiously as Bean stuffs her sack full of food, only Knil's constant stream of _he doesn't mind_ making her take his food. Bean feels insufferably guilty, but Morocco's anxiety and Knil's assurance makes her feel a little less criminal. When Bean announces that they had enough food in the sack to last them more than a month, Morocco shoos both of them out the door, his eyes anxious and worried. Bean stops, despite Knil's outcries that she should run for it. _Now._  
><em><br>_"I hope that someday we can repay you for your kindness, Morocco." Bean says humbly, the food sack placed awkwardly between her shoulder blades. Morocco nods solemnly, before he resumes shooing the both of them out of his land, "You must make Hyrule history!" He calls after them, his voice floating over the rolling hills and crashing into the trunks of trees. Bean and Knil both promise that they will make Hyrule history.

They will take back Hyrule.


	4. The Tale Unfolds

**Legend Of Zelda**

**As the gang head for town, a single coin sparks Knil and Beans curiosity, but learning what happened may spark something deep inside Knil, something unexplainable..**

Chapter 4: The Tale Unfolds

A bright light breaks through the gloom of the forest. It was shooting up into the sky, signaling that the light source was father down in the valley area of the hill Bean and Knil were climbing.

_Do you think we've finally reached the Light Temple? _Bean asks Knil telepathically, and Knil replies

_Yes. Only the Light Temple could make such a great, big light. We better go carefully, in case there is something there that may cause harm. Morocco doesn't seem to be one to be entertained by what is happening around him._

_What's that supposed to mean?_ Bean replies sharply, instantly defensive. Knil acts contrite.

_Nothing harmful, my friend. Just that he doesn't seem to be up with all the latest news going on around Hyrule._

_Well, he does live on the outskirts of the town._ Bean agrees, though feeling slight traitorous to be (however lightly) bad-mouthing Morocco; the man that had given them all the food on her back. _I'm going to feel pretty guilty eating the apples tonight_. Bean thinks to herself. As the two of them reach the top of the incline, the forest line suddenly disappears, leaving them with the full beauty of the light temple, only a short dash down the hill.

The Light Temple was structured like any other temple Bean could imagine. It was one large, slightly squat cylinder building made of pearl white stone. There was glints of gold hidden in with the white slates, and only the odd shifting of the light coming from inside the temple made those gold bands visible. The windows of the temple were a cylindrical shape, with bright white light pouring out of them. Bean wonders briefly what was in the temple that caused it to glow so purely.

After Knil and Bean had their fill of the beauty of the Light Temple, they notice that a girl was standing on the green, flowing grass by the entrance to the temple. Many of the dog-creatures were circling around her, and Bean could now hear their snarling, yapping sounds. She shudders, thinking of the haunting howls she had heard before she had been transported to this time and place. With that thought came the thought of her friends and what could have happened to them. Bean suddenly feels miserable.

_Bean, we must go down there. Let me be body master, for I will be more use to the girl then you._

Bean didn't even argue; she just let Knil become the body master. _Now I'll have nothing to do but think about my miserable thoughts._ For some reason, that didn't make Bean feel any better.

Knil breaths deeply, the smell of grass filling her nose and the combination of the food resting on her shoulder blades. In another deep breath, Knil could just determine the acrid smell of the beasts below her. She sets the bag down, looking at the forest behind her for a good hiding spot. Spotting a rather large tree behind her, she hides the food bag behind the intertwining, above ground roots. Now, all Knil could pray for was that no animal would dig for the food._Well, if they do I can always hunt for sustenance. It can't be all that much harder from taking down an enemy, now can it?_  
><em><br>_Bean doesn't answer her, instead she chooses to sulk in silence about her misery. _What happened to my friends?_ She torments herself.  
>As soon as the bag was safely hidden, by all accords, Knil flings around and rushes down the side of the hill. Knil could see that the girl was tense, ready to strike against any of the beasts that would lunge. Knil, as she streaks down the side of the hill, starts pulling her arm backwards in preparation for a light spear. As she reaches a close enough range, Knil lets the light spear go, striking the heart of the animal closest to the girl. Some of the beasts turn around, assessing the newest addition to their fight. In the next second, the girl strikes at a beast with it's focus on Knil. Her weapon was a glittery, golden white light sword. The girl sliced the beasts head off, the head rolling a few inches away from the bleeding, beheaded body.<p>

Bean cringes away from the scene slightly, not used to the look of blood and gore. With Knil, her light spears pierced in a more cleaner way, causing the damage to be internal instead of external. Bean was suddenly glad that Knil didn't kill so openly like this girl obviously did.

Within a matter of moments, both Knil and the girl had successfully defeated all the beasts that had been standing there. Beheaded bodies lie scattered about, with their heads only a few inches away from the connecting pieces. Splatters of blood rest on the green grass, and on the glowing white-gold sword of the girl. The temples bright light gave the whole thing a twisted, bright sort of appearance. Bean watches with an apprehensive feeling as the blood drips steadily from one of the beasts open neck onto the green grass below it. She looks away suddenly, feeling the urge to throw up. Knil, thankfully, doesn't comment on Bean's lack of an 'iron stomach'.  
>The girl with the glowing gold sword looks prideful, even victorious about her actions. When, either her memory or eyes connect to the fact that Knil was standing beside her, she raises her sword defensively, "Who are you?" The girl demands, as a slow drop of beast blood drips down onto the handle of the sword. The girl doesn't acknowledge it at all, her bright green eyes focused only on Knil. The girl was fair-haired, with clothing that looked like Knils. It was a linencloth like clothing (for which Bean still thought resembled _rag clothing,_ no matter how fine and nice it looked_)_ and was a white-golden colour, matching the glowing of her sword. It also had a large black band around the upper waist area, contrasting greatly with the light colours. The girl was around the same height as Bean and Knil were, which Bean assumed was an average height of a young adult.

"I'm Knil," Knil says, as she raises her own hands in a passive manner, "My other spirit is named Bean."

Suddenly, the girl lowers her sword, as her eyes swiftly change from green to a golden colour. She gives the both of them a pleasant smile, the bloody golden sword disappearing from her hands, "Hello, I am Lyra, and my other _out of control_ spirit is Bora-Gebora."

'You can't control your other spirit?" Knil asks, surprised. She thinks of how easily she can take over from Bean, and feels a bit lucky she got the spirit that wasn't as troublesome. Before Lyra could answer, her demeanour changes again, with her eyes changing back into emerald ones. The sword reappears, with the girl- Bora-Gebora, most likely- gripping it like a life line.

"I am the master of my own spirit! This _fungus_is stuckto me!" Bora-Gebora exclaims, her facial expression showing exasperation and desperation.

"Bora-Gebora, I am Knil." Knil introduces politely, "Your other spirit is not a disease, it as cure. It is a privilege. My spirit Bean saved me from a deep sleep, I do not think I would be here if it wasn't for Bean. Come, join us both. Seal your spirits with the power of this temple."

Bean was impressed by the polite, nice tone Knil had demonstrated. Though, it did give Bean a weird feeling, considering for the past couple of days Bean knew her, Knil had either been indifferent or harsh. _Where did THAT come from?_ Bean asks, and Knil shrugs.  
>"No idea. Perhaps you are wearing off on me." She replies, as the four of them, go into the bright Light Temple. The four of them enter the cylindrical temple, and were awed by what they saw.<p>

The inside of the temple glowed with shinning, shimmering light. A stairwell was located at the other side of the room, the stairs a pale golden colour. Everything in the temple seemed to be glowing of it's own accord, obviously contributing to the light that filtered out through the windows. The ceiling of the room they stepped in was made completely of a translucent building material. Bean suspected it was glass, but then she wondered if the people in this time would know what glass was. Or even heard of it.

They could see that on the next level there was a large pedestal made completely from a dull gold material. Neither of the four girls could tell what was on the top of the pedestal, but they all figured it was probably something that they needed. As Bora-Gebora stepped forward, a large figure seems to materialize from out of nowhere. _I knew there had to be a hitch somewhere,_ Bean thought to herself, _It just seemed to easy to waltz in and figure out what is up there. With anything there is always something you need to do to get it._The figure was upright like a human, and had the structure of a human as well. As far as the four of them could tell, the figure had two legs, and two arms. The only difference was that the figure protruded a light so bright, it enveloped it to showing no distinguishing features. It was just a construction of golden white light in the shape of a extremely tall human.

"I am Trana." The figure spoke in rough, crackly tones, much like with a voice that hardly gets used, "You may only be allowed up the stairs once you have defeated me in battle." Even though the voice was rough, it was also a deep, penetrating voice. A voice of authority. Knil and Bora-Gebora look at each other, eyebrows raised.

_"I'll go to the left if you go to the right._" Knil mouths and points to Bora-Gebora. She nods. Knil tenses, ready to strike.

_"Now!"_ Knil yells, as she sprints off to left, manifesting a golden yellow light spear as she did so. Bora-Gebora manifests her white-gold sword, dragging it behind her with two hands.

Trana, the temple guard, wonders briefly which girl to purse. As she was pondering, Knil swings her arm back and throws her light spear into the shoulder of the great figure. However, Knil miscalculates and the spear lodges into the arm of the great figure. Trana decides to take down Knil first.

As Knil starts manifesting her own sword, Trana the temple guard brings her hands together. The inch or so between her hands, a bright ball of compressed golden white light starts to form. When Knil had finally managed to create her own gold-yellow sword, Trana sent her ball of compressed light.

_Knil, look out!_ Bean screams, seeing the bright ball of light coming for the both of them. Knil reacts swiftly, however, and just skirts out of the way. She could see Bora-Gebora raising her arm to hack at the ankle of the temple guard.

_Wow._ Bean says numbly, as Knil turns around to assess what could have happened to her. The place where Knil had been standing was now a smouldering mass of crumbled marble. Knil gulps, glad and somewhat (slightly) daunted at the same time.  
><em>That could have been us…<em> Bean thinks, only making Knil more fidgety.

_Bean, shut up. I'm trying to fight a temple guard here._

A shrill cry is heard, and Knil whips around, her sword rising to defend her person. Knil lowers it slightly, as she sees Bora-Gebora standing by the temple guard's foot. The only thing was that the foot was not connected to the leg any longer. Dripping from it was golden white light, causing the rest of the foot to be black as night. As Knil turns to see the fallen temple beast, almost half of her disembodied leg was black.

Bean suddenly takes over the body, horrified, "_How could you do that?_" She shrieks at Bora-Gebora, _"How could you kill her? She was only protecting the temple! She was probably protecting it to save it from going into the wrong hands!_" Bean was hysterical. Trana was now creating gargling sounds, the light sapping out of the wound Bora-Gebora had caused. Even around the place where Knil had struck her with her light spear was turning a black colour, the light energy contained in her sapping out into the air.

"Now, now, you have granted access to what I protect." Trana groans out, her voice more crackly and rough then before, "With the information passed on from my temple to you, I will no longer be needed. My death is welcome from the endless useless I will feel after you disappear from this temple."

"No! No deaths! You are a guard! You have to protect what you were assigned to protect!" Bean cries out shrilly, now looking at the temple guard, "Can't we save you? Isn't there any way to do so?"

"Perhaps the temple will guide us in this." Lyra suggests. She had finally retaken her body, and Bora-Gebora was banished back into it. Bean nods, and both of them rush to the steps up to the second level of the temple. Bean looks back nervously and sees the light temple guard had lost nearly a half of her light.

A large pedestal was standing in the middle of the floor, a glowing deep gold colour. Bean marvels at the simple beauty of it, before she rushes to stand by it. The pedestal stood up to Bean's chest level, and had eight indented slots on the side of the pedestal. On the top of the pedestal were intricate marks, and words written in a language Bean didn't understand. Bean looks at Lyra and Lyra looks back at Bean.

"Are we supposed to stick our hands in the slots?" Bean asks, and Lyra only shrugs.

"But we only have four hands, and there is eight slots." Lyra points out, and Bean stops to think.

"Do you think our spirits could manifest into a body? This place seems pretty… well… pretty powerful. Besides, me and Knil could create our own bodies in Shadow's world."

"I guess it could work." Lyra replies. Within seconds, Knil and Bora-Gebora were in bodies of their own. Lyra and Bora-Gebora look nearly like twins, only Bora-Gebora had a different eye colour and more modern cloths on, like Bean did when she was in Shadow's world in her own body. Knil, however, looks like Bean, and has the same ancient cloths on, except there was the difference in their eyes and some facial features.

"Okay… When I say now, we all put our hands in." Lyra says, as she positions herself to place her two hands in two sequential slots. Bora-Gebora, Knil and Bean do the same, "_Now!"_ The four of them push their hands into the slots. A bright light bursts out of the top of the pedestal, before it expands and covers them all.

Only Lyra and Knil stood out in the glaring light. A voice, not much different from the voice of the temple guard, only perhaps more music, calls to the both of them, 'Lyra, Knil, you have finally made it to the Light Temple. Lyra, you are the descendant of the ancient Light Sage. Please, receive the information I pass on to you with the utmost responsibility and respect. Do not take this lightly, handling light is not as easy as it may seem." Lyra and Knil nod, and soon the light explained to them the uses of Light Power.

"Lyra, you can manipulate light at will, any light. Light is your power. Now, return to the temple. You have learned. Go fast, nothing waits for you below." And with that, the voice fades. However, the light enveloping them remains. Lyra turns to look at Knil.

"If I'm the Light Sage, how come you got to learn the powers as well?" Lyra asks, confused.

Knil shrugs, "I don't think I learned as much as you. All I learned was that I can create light things that strike at the light in someone's body. Besides, I think me even learning it is connected to the Triforce symbol on my hand." Knil raises her hand, showing the broken, fragmented mark that rested on her left hand. Lyra looks serious for a few seconds.

"Well, yes, I did learn a bit more then you, Knil. Have you asked around for what this could mean?"

"Nah, I can't do that." Knil replies, her arm resting back at her side once more.

"Well, why not?" Lyra retorts.

"Because my brother has the other part of this symbol. I'm pretty sure I'd be recognized and thrown in jail or something. I don't know."

Lyra looks thunderstruck. Her mouth gaps open, as she stares at Knil for a few minutes, "Your brother is _Lord Link?_"

Knil nods solemnly, her voice seriously, "Yes, he is. I know that I have to fight him- for some reason, that I _can't_ know yet," Knil stops, lost in thought for a few seconds. She looks back up at Lyra, "Don't tell anyone else, alright? I don't want them to know… yet." Lyra nods, agreeing. The bright light fades as well, and they see both Bean and Bora-Gebora standing there, looking bewildered. As both of them noticed Lyra and Knil standing there, they rush over to them. Bean gives a great smile, as Bora-Gebora stands off to the side, looking awkward.

"Where did you guys go?" Bora-Gebora asks, shuffling her feet as she looks down at the floor.

"We met the ancient Light Sage of this temple." Lyra replies, "Apparently I'm the descendant of her- or him."

"Ah, cool." Bora-Gebora replies, looking even more uncomfortable. Thankfully, at that moment, Bean remembers the temple guard still awaiting their help.

"Lyra, do you think you could help her at all?" Bean asks, her voice anxious and worried.

Lyra responds immediately, with the nodding of her head, "I believe I can."

"Good." Bean grasps Lyra's hand and rushes down the steps with Bora and then Knil following behind. Knil was apprehensive, remembering the cryptic words the ancient Light Sage had told them before she had left. _nothing waits for you below._ Bean's sobbing-angry cry fermented the theory Knil had been forming.

"She's gone! She's all black! We couldn't save her!" Bean drops down to the ground, looking at the black, lightless temple guard. Bean covers her mouth with her hands, her eyes swimming with unshed tears.

"Bean, you've got to get a tougher skin. Lots of people die, you know." Bora proclaims, matter-of-factly. Bean jumps up and whips around, her eyes now portraying anger instead of sadness.

"How dare you say that! How _dare_you! You were the one that drained her of her energy, you cold heartless _lug_! She wasn't bad! She _wasn't!_ She was protecting the temple's most precious secret, which is what the both of _them-_" Bean gestures wildly in the direction of Knil and Lyra, "- learned! She didn't have to die, now did she? She was just doing her job!"

"Just like how those monsters were just going to kill us?" Bora retorts icily, her feet implanted in the marble floor, her hands planted on her hips, "Those beasts would have killed us, Bean, if we hadn't killed them first! They were just doing their job, now weren't they? They were just going to kill us because they were told to, now weren't they? How do you justify _not_ killing them? This temple guard was going to kill us if we hadn't killed her first, Bean! You've got to accept the fact that sometimes you have to _kill_!" The whole temple rang with Bora's last word, leaving an uncomfortable silence in it's place. Bean stares at Bora her lips pressed tightly together, saying nothing and not moving. Knil and Lyra look at each other, both showing the worry in their eyes instead of their facial expressions. If Bora and Bean got in a fight, it wouldn't go well. They needed both of them together, working peacefully.

Bean walks out.

"Bean! _Bean! _Bean, where are you going?" Knil demands, as Bean reaches the door. She pauses but doesn't turn around.

"I'm getting out of here." Bean replies, "Are you coming, Knil?" Her voice held no emotion whatsoever. Knil was getting just a little freaked out by Bean's lack of emotion. Knil looks back at Lyra, who was standing next to Bora. She too, was showing the worry that she was feeling on her face. Lyra shrugs, not sure on what the two of them could do.

"Bean, couldn't you talk this out? Don't just… leave." Bean had already stepped out of the door; and the weirdest thing happened when she did. Since only the temple had enough spiritual power to manifest bodies for all of the spirits here, Bean and Knil could only be two separate people while inside of the temple. Since Bean had stepped out of the temple, the power faded. Knil's body instantly dissolved and Knil's spirit was rocketed back into Bean's body.

_Well, I guess you are coming then._ Bean says. Knil frowns.

_Bean! Stop acting so prissy! I agree with Bora- If you're going on an journey like the one we've planned, you are going to have to face the fact that you need to kill someone._

_Oh, no, Knil. It's not that I couldn't kill someone- It's just that Trana's death was so unnecessary-_

_LINK KILLS PEOPLE UNNECESSARILY! Bean it happens all the time! Innocent people are put to death by the people who aren't innocent! Innocent people have nothing to defend themselves. They have no idea of how life is. You can't be hung up on every innocent death. I know it's bad, I agree with you and say that innocent's shouldn't be killed. But it will happen and it always will happen. It's better to have a few people… shall we say sacrificed, then everyone dead?_

_Well… no, but still-_

_There is no buts, Bean! You need to face reality! Not everyone will survive, and you need to come to terms with this now, before it happens again and you weaken yourself to a danger. You can't weaken yourself like that Bean, people will take advantage of you that way. They will hurt more innocents if they know it bothers you._

_Knil, I can see your point, but it's just that Trana didn't_have_to die…_  
><em><br>Bean, I am not arguing this with you. Mull over the things I have told you, and don't stay mad at Bora. We need her, she is apart of the prophecy. She's of the 7 of 2._

_Yes, Knil, I realized that when we met her. Only people of the prophecy can have two souls, remember?_

"Hello Bean," Lyra runs up to the both of them, recognizing Bean's teal coloured eyes and her more stiff posture. Bean glances at her, and is relieved to find that it wasn't Bora's emerald eyes staring at her; it was Lyra's golden ones. Lyra looks down at her feet, as she walks swiftly to keep up with Bean's pace, "I'm sorry about Bora, Bean. She's not exactly the most sympathetic or understanding person out there." Bean suppresses the urge to snort out loud.

"No, she isn't." Bean replies instead. Lyra nods, and the two of them walk in silence. The quickly reach the top of the hill that lead to the forest's edge. Bean locates the bag Knil stuffed under a tree, and was glad to see that none of the food was stolen. Lyra looks up at the sky and comments that it was nearing night time, and that they should set up camp. Bean says that they should probably rest in the woods, covered by the canopy of trees.

"Wouldn't it be easier to sleep in the temple?" Lyra asks, and this time Knil surfaces and answers the question.

"I don't know about staying in the temple, Lyra. I'm not saying we shouldn't, but I don't trust being in that place the whole night. Goddess made things you usually only enter once and that's it." Lyra thinks for a few moments, before agreeing with Knil's logic.

"Let's go deeper in the woods," Knil then suggests, "We'll be covered more, I don't like this open space. Any one on edge of the forest can spot us." Lyra agrees again, walking in step with Knil. Bora suddenly surfaces in Lyra's body, her expression mutinous.

"How come you always get to make the decisions?" Bora asks testily, folding her arms across her chest. Knil shrugs.

"If you have a better option, don't be afraid to share. I believe the only reason why Lyra agrees so readily is that she doesn't like taking the leadership role if she can help it."

"That's true…" This time, Bora and Knil walk in a silence, both looking out for a suitable place to sleep for the night. Bora spots a firm looking tree, and stops. Knil notices Bora standing behind her, and she goes over to look at what she was looking at too.

"Knil, how good are you at climbing trees?"

"Why…?"

* * *

><p>The only thing that Bean could say was that it was totally uncomfortable. <em>Sleeping in a tree is stupid.<em> Bean thought, feeling grumpy. Half-way through the night, Knil had switched, causing Bean to be the body master. Bean was entirely unprepared for the sudden switch, and almost fell out of the tree as a result of that. Bean couldn't even describe the aches and pains she felt from the uncomfortable branch and the leaves poking into her- not the mention the fury she felt towards Knil. That was indescribable as well.

Thankfully, Shadow had the right idea to call all of them- Knil, Bean, Lyra and Bora- for another training session. Bean was so happy to be out of the tree, she almost broke down crying. She couldn't help but thank Shadow for his appropriate timing.

Shadow had no idea what she was talking about. He gave a puzzled look to all of them, but neither of the others had any clue as to why Bean was thanking him, "Well..," Shadow starts, his voice sounding confused, "I assume all of you are confused as to why _all_ of you are here." Shadow expected all of them to nod their heads, tell him of their confusion, but none of them did. They all shook their heads at him.

"No, we aren't confused at all." They tell him, making Shadow feel even more confused then ever.

"Well, why not?" He exclaims, exasperated. They all shrug back at him.

"We just aren't. We kind of figured we're _destined_ to be a team. I mean serious, how often do you meet a person with two souls?" Lyra says kindly, as if breaking the 'news' of them not being confused, gently. Shadow only frowns, saddened and angry that they had gotten- so quickly- why they were all here. Knil and Bora smile their sullen, not-very-happy smiles. Bean still looks relieved.

"Fine." Shadow bits out, feeling even more grumpy at their expressions, "You all get to verse each other tonight. Learn from each other; use your connections with your future spirit to help you." And with those frosted words, Shadow disappears to leave them to it.

All the girls look at each other, feeling slightly confused, "Use our spirit connections?" Lyra echoes, tilting her head the same way Bean does when she is confused, "What do you think he means by that?"

Knil and Bora shrug, already prepping to get ready for a fight. Bean looks thoughtful, "Hmm… Can you mind-talk with your spirit, Lyra?" Bean didn't know if they would understand the word _telepathic_ considering her horrible time with Shadow and _showing a person up._ She didn't want to have a repeat of how pathetic the English language was.

Meanwhile both Lyra and Bean were conversing on what exactly Shadow could have meant, Bora and Knil were already fighting. Bora had out her regular gold-white sword, while Knil had her deep gold spear. Both had shields as well, since Knil had showed Bora that a shield was an option their extensive powers could create. Bora had told Knil that their powers could also make bows and arrows.

_Clash!_ Bora and Knil smashed their weapons together, creating a great booming sound that caused both Lyra and Bean to jump and cease their conversation. Bean became irritated.

"CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE HAVING A STIMULATING CONVERSATIONAL DEBATE OVER HERE?" She shouted out to the two fighting individuals. Both of them ignored her, too preoccupied with the fight they were having.

Bean decides to just stomp over there to have a little _stimulating_ _debate_ with the two of them.

"Bean, don't! They're fighting! You could get hurt!" Lyra calls out after here, stepping forwards a half step, her hands twisting together. She looks worriedly to and fro from Bean and the fighting couple, "Oh, this isn't going to go well…"

"_Stop!_ I have a piece of my mind to give to you two!" Bean exclaims, as she reaches to two girls, vigorously clashing their weapons together. Their shields had already been discarded from the pretence of them being too distracting and useless. The two of them were both too good to get hit. Bean, however smart people could say she is, did a really stupid move.

She steps right in between the two of them, her eyes and words ablaze. Knil knows exactly what Bean was up to, and she stops to give her a disappointed, angered glare. Bora, however, was still thinking of the fight. She thinks that Knil had put Bean up to this to distract her, or Bean herself was using this to get at Bora. Whatever the reasoning, Bora knows that she has to attack Bean.

So Bora lifts up her sword in preparation to strike. Bean hasn't connected to dots yet, and still blithely goes on with her rampage.

_"Bean!"_ Lyra screams, knowing what her future spirit was preparing to do, "_Bean look out!_" Bean suddenly has the realization that Bora was going to strike her. Instead of getting afraid, Bean gets upset beyond comprehension. She screams with frustration, before gabbing Bora in the stomach, multiple times.. Then, in another swift movement, Bean snaps the side of her hand against the upper part of Bora's head, making her collapse instantly. Bora's white-gold sword clatters to the ground by Bean's feet. Bean whips around to give a glaring look at Knil, and Knil backs off, her spear disappearing and her hands going in the air.

"Bean! How did you…? What did you…?" Lyra stutters, as she stumbles toward her future spirit and Bean. She rubs the side of her neck awkwardly, "I swear I sort of felt that gab, Bean." Lyra announces, still rubbing the side of her neck.

"It's a precision movement," Bean states, as Knil comes over to speculate as well, "You can strike a person down easily with one of those."

"I can see that." Knil comments, looking down on her unfortunate fighting partner, "You'll have to teach me one of those moves." Bean smiles mysteriously.

"Now, why would I teach you something that I myself know? You have combat skills, Knil, you're perfectly fine. You don't need these weakling skills, do you?" Bean continues smiling her mysterious, creepy smile.

"Well… I guess I don't _really_ need to know them…" Knil relents, giving Bean a weird look, "But it would be beneficial for us all." Lyra nods enthusiastically.

Bean waves a hand, "Beneficial smeneficial. You don't need to know. You're perfectly fine. You've got sage skills. Now everyone back up, Bora's probably going to awaken now. I didn't hit her that hard." As if on que, Bora starting groaning, showing signs of waking up. In the next couple of seconds, Bora grabs her sword and jumps up- however wobbly.

"Bean! You little-!" Bora exclaims, but as she takes a step, she stops. She drops her sword again and clutches at her head, wincing, "What did you do to me?" She exclaims, taking a threatening step forward. Bean replies with her own step forward. Knil and Lyra step between the two of them.

"Please!" Lyra pleads, looking at the two of them, "This isn't going to solve anything! We are supposed to be training here! Not acting like a bunch of three-year-olds!"

Knil nods her head in agreement, "Bean, apologize. Bora, apologize. You two are both going to forget the whole thing or I'll _make_ you forget it." Both the two girls sag, looking distastefully at each other.

"Fine." Bean relents, "I'm sorry Bora. I didn't mean to call you names or hit you." Bora crosses her arms, and mumbles out an apology that Bean hardly hears.

"Good! Now let's get out of here, I'm bored." Knil proclaims, as she then calls for Shadow to bring them back to their actual world.

Shadow appears, though he keeps his distance away from Bean. He had watched the whole thing, no doubt about it. Bean only glances at him. _I'll have to sleep in the tree. Knil isn't going to let me forget about this._ All the girls get transported back to the tree, and sure enough Knil determines that Bean should be the body master. Bean couldn't wait for morning to come and this torture to end. _I blame Bora for this. She suggested sleeping in a tree!_

Morning came, a lot slower then Bean would wish it. She stumbles out of the tree; Bora already was down on the forest floor, picking out things of the food bag for them to eat. Bean drops down, making as much noise as she could. She wasn't in a happy mood.

"How was your sleep Knil… Bean? What are you doing? I thought Knil was…" Bean glares at her through her baggy eyes, and Bora stops talking. Bora now had a sullen, hostile expression, and Lyra had to be switched out in order for some progress of going somewhere to start. Knil was still mysteriously not doing anything.

_Knil, are you alright?_

_Yes. I'm fine._ Knil replies. Bean doesn't say anything in reply.

"Well, Bean, I can see that neither you nor Bora has made any progress to heal the wounds you two created in each other despite your _sincere_ apologies. Since you also seem not to keen on doing anything to make healing happen, I guess I'll be more or less your partner for the day. Shall we go to the nearest town for more supplies?" There is an ever-so-slight shift in her vision. Lyra was glancing at the bag , in which Bean has just slugged over her shoulder, "With four of us, that may not hold out for very long." Bean knew she was right, still she was grumpy and she had to make everyone else feel miserable as well. Misery does love company.

"But I don't have any money. Besides, can't we just ration?"

"Bean, I have some money that we can use. And even rationing wouldn't save us from the supplies depleting."

"But it will deplete anyway if we eat it! No matter how much we purchase!"

"Yes, but we should purchase a lot in the case we don't reach a town for days. Wouldn't you rather have a lot of food then a little bit of food?" Bean also knew that Lyra was making too much sense for good taste. Bean grumbles at the whole thing, still feeling cranky, but she follows Lyra anyway.

"I hope we get good food. Not the crap food that desperate people eat." Bean complains sourly. No body replies, making Bean feel even more grumpy and irritated._Dumb. Stupid. Why was walking ever invented? Why couldn't we just have started with portable chairs or something?_Bean's thoughts keep progressing in that direction until all of them reach a town. The town was small, wooden hut-like houses side by side along the few winding roads that seemed to lead in all directions. The huts differed in only the placement of the doorway or a window. They all had the uniform murky brown colour. Lyra heads straight for the heart of the town, following the large dirt path instead of the smaller side roads. She explains to Bean that in all towns it was mandatory for the large road to be the main road to the centre square- or the market place. Lyra talks more of towns, until all of them reach the middle of the backwash town. It was crowded with people walking, speculating and haggling. Dozen's upon dozen's of little stands were crowded around each other in mismatched areas. Vibrant coloured banners held symbols Bean didn't understand, but noticing it to be one of the ancient language that her History teacher was always telling her about. Except this ancient language was hardly like any that she had seen before in a crummy high school textbook. Lyra looks around the market, and turns to see Bean standing there, astonished by the amount of people crushed into the small square. Lyra smiles before she tells Bean that here- in this time- all the buying of goods was done in the market.

"It's called shopping, not _buying of goods._" Bean mumbles sourly, but Lyra pretends not to hear. Instead, she takes out a few bronze and silver coins, each with a crude picture of a bird on the one side. The other side held a fine, intensely artistic picture of a wise-looking girl, her facial features elfin. Bean grabs one coin, and stares at the girl on the back of it, the feeling of knowing her somewhere protruding her brain. No matter how much she told herself she probably never even meet this girl, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was _familiar._ _How?_  
><em><br>_"Are you interested in the coin?" Lyra asks, craning her neck at the bronze coin in Bean's hand, "It's one of the older ones I have. I had to leave home, you see, and only the coins I had collected came with me- I couldn't steal my parents money," Lyra pauses for a second, staring at the coin in an interested way, "You know, Lord Link hasn't ruled all that long, actually- That's why that coin is different from one of the newer versions," Lyra digs in her pocket before drawing out another, shinier coin. It had an intricate box-like symbol, with a boys gloating face on the back, where the girl's wise face had been before. Bean hands over the older coin, anxious to hear more. Since Knil had been in her slumberous state, she was, too, curious to know more of her land. She had been young when she had fallen into her sleep, "Yes, he's ruled for little over six years, hardly comparing to the amount of years-" Lyra suddenly looked around the market suspiciously, shuffling over to one of the more unused parts of the crowded street, "- Queen Zelda and her family had been ruling. Lord Link had all the symbols of Hyrule changed to his own strange symbols. I guess he didn't like them or something." Lyra shrugs, but Bean wants to know more. So does Knil. They both want to know the history of Hyrule. They want to know the history that they would unravel, that they would put an end to.

"Lyra, can you tell us everything you know?" Bean asks, partly on her curiosity and partly on Knil's curiosity. Lyra nods, but looks at the locals who stop to look at them.  
>"I will, but not here. Not now. We need to buy supplies, I'll tell you after we get out of this town."<p>

* * *

><p>With the food bag now lying against her leg, Bean gave Lyra an inquisitive look. They had exited the town to the forest beyond, and Bean was now sure they could hear what happened to Hyrule. They wanted to know. They needed to know.<p>

"Well, I don't know much of what happened before." Lyra begins, as they settle down on the soft green grass below them. They were right at the edge of the trees, able to spot anyone coming or going from the forest and town. Bean nods to indicated Lyra to go on, "But I do know some. It had happened six or so years ago- when I was but twelve years old.

"Before Lord Link ruled, our great leader Queen Zelda- may the Goddesses rest her soul- ruled, as did her family for generations before her. Lord Link, may you know, is but a few years older than we are now, and our dear Queen Zelda would be not but younger than Lord Link," Lyra looks troubled for a few minutes, "I heard some strange speculation on who Lord Link was before he become Lord Link, but all in all, the story ends with Lord Link taking the throne from Queen Zelda. Lord Link had taken the throne by force, effectively killing our Queen. The reign of our beautiful Queen ended today- of all days- a few years ago," Lyra looks down at the ground, the air about her solemn and sad. She looks back up just as quickly as she had looked down, "Apparently, not only has Lord Link done away with Zelda, many people say that Lord Link has also harbored the Goddess's for his own gain. He has no one, now, to put a stop to his reign of terror. All the powerful people I know of in Hyrule have been captured by Link or serve him," Lyra pulls the coin from her pocket, and stares at it intently, "That's why he can make so many changes to Hyrule. No one has the power or courage to stand up to him. No one would dare challenge him."

Bean and Knil absorb this information, a speculative silence floating between both Lyra and Bean. Bean finally breaks that silence, "Well, that's something now isn't it?" She asks to no one in particular, though Lyra smiles a little in response.

"Come on, Bean, we've got to get going." Lyra proclaims after a few more minutes have elapsed. Bean and Lyra get up, with Bean hiking the bag of food over her shoulder. She gives Lyra an expectant look.

"Where are we going? Is it someplace less… tree-y?"

Lyra gives Bean a curious, raised-eye brow look, "Tree-y? Is that even a word?" She asks.

Bean suddenly looks defensive, "I made it up, okay? Can you just answer my question? I don't want to sleep in a tree again."

"No, Bean, Hyrule isn't all forests." Before Bean can sigh in relief, Lyra continues on, "Though, this part of Hyrule is all forests. Past the light temple is where the giant hylian field is. There, there are 5 bridges, which divides the lands. One leads to the Snowy Mountains, one leads to the Fiery Hills, one leads to the giant Hyrule village where Lord Link's castle lies, and the last one leads to the Burning Sands," Lyra explains, sounding much like what Bean assumes a scholar sound like. Better yet, Bean thinks, she sounds a lot like my teachers. However, the resemblance to a teacher ends as Lyra's eyes cloud over in what Bean believes is rage, "The lands have split ever since Link wanted all of the different elemental realms apart," Lyra snarls, her words dripping sour. Bean is momentarily shocked by her seemingly buoyant friends' personality change, yet opts to not remark upon it, "The process was publicized to everyone. We all had to gather in the Hylian Field in order to watch him break apart our bonds. Lord Link, along with his royal procession, brings this sniveling, priest," Lyra's voice grows scornful, "it praises him for all the fine work Lord Link has done. He CONGRATULATES Lord Link on taking the throne! That priest even blesses all the newly made 'areas' in Lord Link's name, as if Queen Zelda had never even-" Lyra growls, her brow furring darkly.

"Before you start ranting, Lyra, how did Lord Link create new areas?" Knil's insistent question arises out of Bean's lips. Wow, a whole history lesson in a few minutes… First how Lord Link received his throne, and now how he effectively changed Hyrule's geography…

A puzzled expression overcomes Lyra's scowling one, before she gives a small, embarrassed smile, "Sorry. I forgot to explain that part… Well, before the priest began blessing everything in sight, desecrating Queen Zelda's name, Lord Link stands before us all and tries to preach to us something about the usefulness of not having to depend upon others, or something like that. No one understood what he was about until he stared using his magic. We understood then. His little speech was just his subtle warning that he was splitting us up to be left on our own. Queen Zelda, however-"

Bean sighs slightly, "Yes, Queen Zelda by all accounts was a saint in a women's body. Please, continue on."

Lyra shakes her head slightly, as if clearing it from her indignant anger. She does not offer an apology this time, and merely continues with her story, her voice rising in her indignant rage, "Magic courses out of his hand, rippling a strange black and gold colour. It coats the ground, the water, causes an unimaginable shake in the earth. The trees in this forest tremble, cracks appear in the ground. Water rushes out of the streams, animals run in terror. Lord Link was performing some strange, dark magic. Although we all assumed what he was up to- Seperating us- watching it happen in front of our eyes… I have to say that many people become terrified, and could only watch in horror as Lord Link began separating us all into our elemental groupings. Families and friends were separated that day. Hyrule had always been one big kingdom, nothing separating the different elemental people from the others." Lyra's voice sounds oddly sad and reflexive to both Knil and Bean. Both long to know what happens afterwards, "As I watch Lord Link rip apart centuries of friendship, I could hardly believe my eyes. I knew what separation was going to cost us. It was going to cost us protection and give us doubts. Together, we could stand in relative peace with Lord Link as our ruler. Yet, alone, none of us stood a chance. Lord Link would have us all under his thumb with the next few days. So, I did what no respectable person would do and I… charged up to Lord Link." Lyra gives an apologetic look towards Bean, as if Bean was going to condemn her for charging the King.

"Nice. I would have done the same thing." Bean comments, Lyra gives a thankful smile.

"So, charging up to him, I yelled 'No! Lord Link, you cannot do this to us! We have family and friends in many different villages!' I ask him to stop- demand of him. Yet, Lord Link does not even blink at me. He continues on, his diabolic plan going smoothly. I appeal to the priest. I thought to myself, however much he appraises Lord Link, he certainly could not condone his own lands being subjected to such torture. However, the priest had seen me charging towards Lord Link. He saw my fierce reaction, and he reacted accordingly. Calling to the other royal procession that follows Lord Link, he orders my demise. I was a threat to the new King of Hyrule. I was visibly rebelling against one of Lord Link's new rules."

"Wow! Did they kill you?" Bean asks excitedly. Lyra blinks rapidly, before giving Bean a confused glance.

"How would I have died if I am standing right here?" She questions Bean. Bean shrugs. "Yet, to answer your question Bean, Lord Link does something that no one would have ever thought possible. He stops his guards from attacking me. To this day, I do not know what caused Lord Link to make them stop." Lyra's face grows dark, "Him saving my life does not mean that I owe him anything. He has destroyed all of our lives. He does not deserve to be owed anything." Bean and Knil do not argue. Hearing all of the things that Lord Link has done, they too, thought that Lord Link deserved no courtesy.

Lyra sighs suddenly, staring out into the expanse of trees before them, "I guess we must be heading off then. Since the split, it takes a lot longer to get to the Hylian Field. We're going to be spending more time in the trees than not."

Bean curses aloud explosively, causing yet another high-eyebrow look. Thankfully, Lyra didn't ask for an explanation. Neither did Knil, and well Bora- Bean would just rather ignore Bora altogether.


	5. Forestry Troubles

**Legend Of Zelda**

**As the gang get everything together, Lyra tells of her encounter with Link, only to hear a kokorita in danger by a massive beast, Will the four so far be able to beat this monstrosity?**

Chapter 5: Forestry troubles

They had reached a bubbly, excited river. Bean was smiling just looking at the thing- It reminded her so much of her bubbly, over enthusiastic friends; though with that thought came the souring reality that her friends could be seriously injured- or worse. She still had never found out what had happened to them the night she was transported to Hyrule. She wanted to know, but not even Shadow knew what happened to them. Bean was starting to worry.

"Bean, I'm sure they are fine." Knil reassures her, as Bean stares out into space, her mind on her friends.

Bean shakes her head sadly, not entirely believing Knil, "But they don't have what I have- or, whatever happened to me back then… What if they are bleeding… or dying?" Bean whispers the word anxiously. Dying is such an awful word. That means that they could die, and death is something hardly anyone comes back from.

"If your friends are strong like you they will manage," Knil replies, her voice oddly soft and comforting. Bean perks up slightly, the thought of how strong her friends really are helping to dispel the image of their deaths- Yeah, Tira would probably cause those dog things to run away, with her complaining how noisy they are, or how their coats don't match their eyes… Bean begins to smile. Remi would probably start ordering them around, and Kligh would be wondering if he could get their number. Bean chuckles mentally at that thought.

Knil, sensing how her words were working, continues on, "They probably think your dead! Didn't they see that beast come down onto you? Or, if not, they know you aren't around anymore, which will no doubt lead to the assumption you are dead." Knil adds, but it has the opposite effect. Bean's smile instantly tours sour. Knil tries to back track, noticing how dark Bean's mood is becoming, "Not that that matters, Bean. From your memories of them, I'm sure if they can't find blood or the body they will search." Bean purses her lips for a moment. A reflexive look crosses her face.

Suddenly, a high-pitched voice is heard throughout the woods; a terrified scream. Knil takes control of their body, as she realizes that the voice is from a kokorita- Her mind keeps coming back to her- Yet what is it doing out here? Knil questions herself, as Bean stays in her reflexive mood. Knil's eyes flick to Lyra/Bora. Thankfully, Lyra still is in possession of the body. Lyra's face, however, is uncharacteristically pale and drawn. The scream has frightened her.

"Lyra, is there a Kokorita village around here?" Knil demands and Lyra nods affirmatively. She opens her mouth to direction Knil.

"Yes, it's not far from here, we are currently in the part of the woods where…" Lyra responds, her voice slightly shaky. Knil does not wait for her to go on, and runs ahead. She calls over her shoulder to Lyra, "Good to know let's go!" Not looking back to see if Lyra has obeyed her commands, Knil storms ahead, her body flicking side to side to avoid low hanging branches and bushes. Both she and Lyra hardly make a sound as they dart towards the scream.

When Knil and Lyra are in close proximity to where the scream was, something strange starts happening. Lyra gasps, as she stumbles forward. Her eyes flick to Knil- who, as well, stumbles, in response to the strange feeling circulating around the two of them.

Is something trying to suck away our energy? Bean demands of Knil, resurfacing from her thoughts, against the searing pain. Oh… I feel strange… Bean moans to Knil.

"Knil?" Lyra's terrified, anxious voice cuts in on Bean's moaning. Without a second thought, Knil charges ahead, determined to stop the person who was trying to drain them- or destroy the thing draining them. Knil charges into a small clearing, a cliff face just to the high right of her vision. Trees surround the rest of the clearing. However, Knil (and Bean, in a sense) were not alone. Knil's focus instantly hones in on the person- a figure cloaked in green. Knil begins to run, full tilt, towards the person, her intent to question ruthlessly, demand halting the draining she and Bean feel. However, mere strides away from the figure, it vanishes like a shadow. Knil, look out! The warning from Bean has no use. Knil is running too fast to slow down.

Despite halting the process somewhat, Knil (and Bean) slam into the crater with enough force to cause the cliff face to shudder. Miraculously, neither one was hurt; in fact, what had sustained damage was the cliff side. Where Knil (and Bean) slammed into the hill, an obvious divot presents itself- to which Knil (and Bean) still reside in.

Lyra (and Bora-Gebora) breaks through the tree barrier, with Lyra panting heavily. Her eyes instantly focus on Knil plastered against the cliff side. Her eyebrows draw down in a worried frown, as she jogs over to her partner, "Knil, Bean, are you guys alright?" She asks worriedly. Suddenly, snarling rips through the serene air, startling Lyra into turning around. Behind her dark, slithering beasts the colour of shifting shadows, form a circle. Their skin ripples in the shaft of light, as snarls are torn from their shifting snouts. Standing on fluctuating four-legs, they resemble the dog-like creatures that had attacked her and Bora earlier- at the Light Temple. They are ever-changing, just like shadows themselves… Lyra thinks to herself, watching the beings slowly approach her. Readying herself for battle, Lyra is not expecting what happens next. Holy mother of- The trees are moving! Bora exclaims to Lyra, as uncomprehending as Lyra. It is what seems to be happening, however as Lyra peers closer, she recognizes that the trees themselves have been uprooted and thrown. Within seconds, a half of the dogs that stood so menacingly before her are crumpled to the ground- either death has claimed them, or too stunned to move. As more trees claim more victims, Bora and Lyra come out of their stupor. Bora, not missing a chance to wield her sword, instantly takes charge of the body. Manifesting the sword, she swings and brutally hacks the last few shadow dog-beings. Darkness, resembling the light blood that had flowed through the sentient Guardian being of the Light Temple, pours out of the wounded hounds. Seeing no other opponents, Bora sighs and allows Lyra to become master of their body once again.

Lyra faces the direction from whence the trees had been flung. Seeing, unbeknownst to her, the same-cloaked green figure Knil did see, Lyra goes to walk towards the stranger. However, like Knil, it disappears within seconds of spotting it. That was so weird! Bora exclaims, That person just… disappeared! I know that I don't know a lot about your customs and things, being from the future- Though, I highly doubt people can just disappear like that.

"No, not very many people just disappear around here. Unless you die…" Lyra states matter-of-factly, as she contemplates the area where the green figure had been, "Yet, why did that person run off? He- or she- was helping us, wasn't he-or she? If so, why would they run off?" Lyra inspects the trees around her curiously. The front line looks oddly barren, with mounds of dirt the only indication of where the trees that litter the ground near her rested.

"I didn't disappear," The high, harmonious voice cut across the clearing. Lyra spins towards the direction of the, only to face the figure.

The figure is a young girl, with bright grass-green hair, cropped in a severe boyish style. Her eyes are the strange mixture of emerald and auburn. Her loss, boyish clothing reflects the Kokorita green Lyra knows well. Her eyes dance with excitement, "I moved so that I could help you remove your friend from the cliff." She swipes her child-size arm towards the cliff, where Knil and Bean are still flattened on.

"Who are you…? And why exactly is Knil stuck in cliff?" Lyra questions the young Kokorita warily. They walk sedately to Knil and Bean.

"My name is Korra," The Kokorita girl replies, as they reach Knil and Bean. She takes hold of Knil's left hand, and gestures for Lyra to take hold of the right. Her eyes narrow in concentration as the two of them try to pull Knil away from the side of the cliff, "Wow… she really ran into this cliff…" Korra mutters exasperatedly, as she tugs on Knil's arm repeatedly, "So, I guess you guys must be the ones The Great Deku Tree told me about."

"Really?" Lyra says breathless, also tugging on Knil's arm, "How… can… you… tell?" She asks between heaves.

"Well, I can tell because both of you are just screaming 'Look! I have two souls! I'm different!' Yeah… You guys are going to have to learn how to hide that, or else more stuff like that-" Korra nods her head in the general vicinity of the shadow dog-beings, "Will happen to you… Oh, and the Deku Tree kind of told me you'd be the only other people to enter the forest today. So I took a guess. Oh- and she ran into the cliff because I moved out of the way so she wouldn't run into me!" Korra and Lyra take one last yank, and manage to inch Knil away from the divot in the cliff face.

"Really… How can you tell we have two souls?" Lyra questions, generally curious now. Both of them manage to heave Knil out of the cliff. They lay her gentle on the ground, waiting for her to recover from the impact and shock. Korra sighs, and makes an all-encompassing gesture.

"Well… It's kind of hard to explain… If you just continue to keep switching in and out your two souls, well, your body will start to think you are doing it all the time- even when you're literally not doing it. You'll start to morph into a strange combined variety of the two of you- Right now, since it's not so far gone, your body is just showing a ghostly image of your second soul in the corner of peoples visions; and your voice is showing the slightest hints of a sort of odd mixture of two different voices. However, to people who aren't used to it, it's quite disorienting to look at someone and see two ghostly features residing in one face. It still gives me the shudders sometimes." Her eyes focus on Lyra and she shudders distinctly.

"Oh, well, how do you hide your second soul then?"

Korra starts laughing joyously, it cascading over the air like tinkling bells, "That is simpler than sauce on a pig's belly!" She squeals in general delight, "All you have to do is decide- once and for all- who is to be the master of the body- the outward appearance-"

Suddenly, Bora overtakes Lyra in acute rage. Her green eyes glare at Korra, "What? How is that fair? That means I can't do anything! All I get is to sit inside and watch!" Both of them knew that Lyra, by every means, was going to be the body master.

Korra grins wickedly, "Ah-ha! That is where you are wrong! You can very much control the body, even if your outward appearance is not present. You just- take control. Can you see my arms moving? I'm not psychically moving them, yet my other spirit- Navili- is moving them. She's all about gesturing while talking." Korra rolls her eyes and smiles.

"You're one of the 7 of 2?" Lyra's asks in disbelief- somehow, she has managed to re-take control of the body from Bora, "That's how you seem to know so much!" She exclaims, more as an observation to herself than anything else. Korra's smile fills with private amusement.

"Yes, I am. I was blessed with my second spirit by the Great Deku Tree when I just turned 60 years."

"60?" 60? Lyra and Bora exclaim together, as Lyra starts to kneel down beside Knil, "That's… that's quite old…" Lyra comments, as she begins inspecting Knil's body. Calling on the information the Light Temple had given her, she raises her hands a half-inch above Knil's body. She closes her eyes in concentration. The physical world as seen starts to melt from her vision.

"Umm… What are you doing?" Korra's voice interrupts Lyra's concentration.

"Concentrating." Lyra replies stiffly. She cracks an eye open to glare balefully at Korra. Korra doesn't notice.

"Oh.. on what?"

"Knil and Bean's life energy. My power's deal with light- and in consequence, the light energy of the world- I learned this all from the Light Temple, so it's kind of hard to explain." Concentrating, once again, on the task, Lyra closes her eyes and lets her sense roam. She can feel the light energy radiating off every living thing beside her. The healthy ones glowed brightly in her thermal vision- Korra's was a waterfall of sparks and sizzles of light energy. However, something dark hisses in Knil and Bean's light energy. Depleted and spent, Knil and Bean's light energy is a shriveled, quivering mass compared to Korra's- or to hers- unable to defend itself against this giant, black energy. Lyra prepares herself for restoration- or healing. Energy cannot be destroyed nor created from nothing, the Light Temples' words flow through her mind like a whisper; you can merely take it from something that does not require it. Twisting her hands, Lyra draws bits of energy from her surroundings. Allowing it to collect within herself, she slowly releases it in Knil's body. It ebbs and expands the shriveled light of Knil's energy, allowing the energy to pulsate around her once more, and overwhelm the slithering, dark spot of their energy. Lyra's eyes snap open, right as a monstrous, blood-curdling roar echoes over the tree-tops. She freezes instantly.

Korra's face pales as recognition hits her hard, "Lyra!" She calls, her voice betraying her in her fear. Small animals skitter past them, as the roaring continues, "Hold on to Knil!" She says, as she begins to run to the tree line, "It's the monster!" She calls over her shoulder, "We've got to hide!" Lyra wills herself to unfreeze from her position, and she does so agonizingly slow, "Lyra, hurry up! It's coming this way!" Korra screams, her voice quivering in fear and desperation. Somehow, Lyra manages to haul Knil up on her shoulder, and stumble towards Korra's anxious form.

It was too late for the both of them. The roaring, terrific monster appears out of the shadows of the trees in front of them. It's enormous… Bora says in awe. The monster truly was. It dominates your vision in a way that is awe-inspiringly terrifying. It's large, rounded head held a jaw full of razor edged teeth, and flat ears on the side. Large, owlish eyes take up the rest of the monster's face, the colour deep ebony. Large, rippling arms curve out of the mass expanse of its body, which rest at an awkward angle on the ground. Toned hind legs bend in a backwards fashion at the back of the monsters body. It roars again, its owlish ebony eyes finding Lyra (and Bora) and Korra (and Navili). Both Lyra and Korra freeze, in the grip of the monsters hypnotic gaze- as well as merciless to their paralyzing fear.

Lyra, Lyra MOVE! Bora demands harshly. She tries desperately to overtake the body, yet the demands were going unanswered. Either, the body has finally decided who would be the outward appearance, or something is dreadfully wrong. Lyra, we are going to DIE IF YOU DON'T MOVE! Bora screams, yet it has no effect. Lyra is as still and silent as a statue, her eyes wide and terrified as she stares at the great monstrosity before them.

However, during that whole time, Knil was slowly been coming back to consciousness. Hearing the roar that paralyzes both Korra and Lyra, Knil's eyes snap open. Sliding off Lyra's shoulder, Knil stands up. She quickly assesses the situation, and her face-hardens. Without pauses to reflect on which weapon to use against a giant monster, she manifests one: an elegantly made arrow, shimmering with teaming magic and life. It hums in Knil's hand, as she throws it at the monster.

The arrow strikes the monster with a colossal smack! Ripping through the tan flesh of the monsters arm, the initial force of the collision causes ripples in the air. The monster lets out a blood-curdling roar, before turning and looping off. Korra unfreezes from her stupor, in time to yell.

"It's heading towards my village!" Korra's anxious yell causes Lyra to lift herself from her own paralysis.

"Knil, where did you get that arrow from? It's like nothing I have ever seen before!" Lyra questions the heroine. Knil shrugs, as she shoots off after the monster. Lime green drops of what Knil suspects is the monster's blood coat the ground in an uneven pattern.

"To be honest, Lyra, I do not entirely know." Knil states over her shoulder, "I just kind of… knew it, I guess you could say. Came to me when I was out- Sort of like this move." Without breaking stride, Knil leaps into the air. Turning her body 90 degrees, she faces Lyra and Korra once again. She concentrates briefly, before flinging out a long, golden rope she manifests. It wraps around Korra and Lyra, causing them to tumble along behind Knil as she sprints off after the monster. Lyra tries to regain her footing, yet each time she does, it does not last.

"This is soo amazing!" Korra cries delightedly. After a few minutes, however, they reach Korra's village. Yet, something wasn't right. The place was deserted.

"A Kokorita village…" Knil mumbles to herself, as she frees the bruised, and batter duo from her rope. Korra exclaims that she wants to do it again, while Lyra mumbles something along the lines of 'I have two feet you know.' Where is everyone? Bean asks, thoroughly confused, and why is this place deserted… Korra said this was her village- You'd think people would be living in it!

"Where did everyone go?" Lyra's voice rises up out of Knil's inner speculations, "Korra, I thought you said this was your village!"

"Oh, it is." Korra responds, as she smiles brightly at the two of them.

"Well, then, where is everyone?"

"I guess the Great Deku tree took them. He knows everything- He knew you were coming, he knew that a great monster would ravage the forest… He probably knew it would threaten my village, so must have moved them all into his Great Trunk. Yet, the question I want answered is, where did the monster go?" Korra asks, genuinely puzzled. All three of them scout out the area surrounding them, yet they can see nothing dangerous lurking in the shadows.

Nevertheless, before any of them can so much as blink, a large, slithering grass-like tentacle snakes towards Korra, and lunges at her ankle. Holding fast, it lifts her up and flings her towards the opposite side of the village. Before Knil can react, Lyra bunches her muscles and sprints after Korra's free-falling form. Her vision sliding back into her thermal, energy seeking one, Lyra concentrates on sapping at the energy around her. It allows her to put on a burst of speed, and she reaches Korra with time to spare.

Knil, on the other hand, has already manifested her sword, and takes a defensive pose against the tentacle. It snakes around her in a hypnotic dance, yet Knil is more than weary of its tricks. As it the tentacle snaps towards her, Knil takes her opportunity. Swinging her blade down with all her might, she chops at it. Screams echo around the village as Knil's sword finds purchase in the soft, grassy tentacle. Knil almost drops her sword in surprise.

"What is going on?" Knil demands, her pose returning to defensive. She parries and dodges the screaming, wounded vine. More vines snake out of the bushes, their intent clear on Knil and her dripping lime-green sword.

"It's the monster!" Korra exclaims breathlessly, as she and Lyra jog over to Knil, "He- must have… absorbed my people… before… before the Deku Tree could- could save them… We can't ha-ha-harm the beast without harming my people!"

"How can we get them out?" Lyra asks, glancing at the twisting vines snaking their way towards them.

"The Deku Tree!" Korra exclaims fiercely, "He is the only one with enough power to call upon his people- He will be the only one that could resorb his people… But, something dreadful must have happened to him! Otherwise, that-" she flips her hands towards the slithering vines, "-would never have happened! The Great Deku Tree looks after its own!"

"We'll just have to save the Deku Tree!" Knil exclaims to the group.

Lyra nods frantically, "We'll have to give him energy to help his people, if he was drained like we were." She adds, thinking back to the strange feeling both she and Knil felt earlier. Knil nods her approval, "Where is the Great Deku Tree, Korra?"

"Up there-" She points to the hill, and to the great, looming tree on top of it, just beyond the village. Her eyes flick to the slithering, contorting vines- that held the souls of her people, "I'll stay here, you two go on. You have a strange thing with energy, Lyra. You'll be able to help the Great Deku Tree more than I can."

Lyra nods somberly, and the two of them set off towards the Great Deku Tree. Both look back to see as Korra valiantly tries to defend herself, while not laying a violent finger on the vines snaking towards her.

"Strange thing with energy?" Knil questions Lyra absently, as they reach the towering, broad tree. Its branches rose to the sky, a dominating sight. However, looking closely Lyra can sense the lower, diminishing energy of the tree. It's bark was peeling, the ground around it dry and pale. Something dark and sickly crawled in the energy surrounding the tree. Lyra shivers.

"Light energy mostly, yet in being able to sense energy, I can see dark too. That's how I healed you. Light energy is your life force, while I assume dark energy is death and disease. You weren't all that hard, merely a little splotch of dark energy- most probably due to your collision with the rock." Knil's mouth thins, remembering.

Lyra stares up at the tree, her mouth contorting in a frown, "I may be able to heal this tree, but not entirely." She turns to look at Knil, "You were received by the Light Temple, can you assist me? All that is needed is to pool energy from around you into the Great Deku Tree. Try not to take too much from something else though. It takes a while for energy to come back from where you took it."

"Of course. Yet, why can we not simple manifest energy? We do when we create our weapons."

Lyra sighs, "No, actually, you're not. You are simply manifesting it out of the energy in the air around you. Have you not noticed how cold it gets when you draw your sword, or your spear?" She enquiries of Knil, as she bends down to the roots of the ancient tree. Pressing one hand firmly in the soil, and the other on the bark of the tree, she turns to look up at Knil. Her smile is grim and determined, "This is going to require a lot of concentration, Knil." She informs, "I can probably get his energy up- but sustaining it? I'll need you to… well, water usually supplies energy to a tree, now doesn't it? Okay, so Knil while I try to overcome his dark energy, you'll have to… erm… water the tree."

"Water the tree?" Knil's eyebrow raises skeptically, "How am I supposed to water the tree when I have nothing to water it with?"

Lyra bits her lip for a few minutes, before exclaiming, "Good idea, Bora! Knil, you could water the plant with your tears!" Her brows knit together, "I know you said sweat and urine, but I think the tree will appreciate it if we try something a little cleaner than those fluids."

Knil's eyebrow raises higher, "Tears? Really? How are a few measly tears going to help a gigantic tree?"

"Uggh! Use the energy around you and infuse your tears with that! It will be more than enough! Now, get to it! Those Kokorita need our help now Knil!" With that, Lyra turns to the tree. Knil watches as her body goes eerily still and quiet, a glass film covering her eyes. Knil can even sense- now that Lyra had mentioned it- the warmth seeping from the air, and turning cold. That was certainly surprising… Bean thought wirily, I never thought Lyra could raise her voice to anyone that way. Interesting, you'd better do what she said or she might come back and pummel you. Knil's lip upturns in amusement.

"Yeah, that's likely to happen…" Knil comments out loud, though she sighs after she says it, "How in the world am I going to cry? Who does Lyra think I am?" I don't know- you? Who else could you be, Knil? Bean retorts, before, she too, sighs warily. Crying… Well, I guess you're just going to have to think of something depressing… I don't know, think of… are you parents dead?

Knil shrugs, "I have no idea. Probably." Wow. You sound so heartbroken…Okay, how about your brother? You must be sad that he's such an awful, egotistical, asshole-

"He wasn't always like that." Knil's voice was soft, hesitant. Finally! Some emotion! Bean mumbles to herself, even though Knil can still 'hear' it, So, tell me of this brother of yours… who, wasn't a complete asswipe. "I loved my brother. He was compassionate, kind- everything you can think of that would describe a hero-in-the-making." Bean can feel the sorrow welding up inside Knil, floating up like a giant wave, "I never saw it happening. Zelda did- or, at least, I think she might have. She was the child queen, wiser than anyone else her age. If anyone could see Link changing into the bloodthirsty, tyrant he is today, she would be the one. If it's true and he murdered Zelda, well she was as blind as I had been." Knil bunches her hands up into fists, subconsciously fighting the urge to cry, "He betrayed me. My own brother. He did it subtly, saving me first acting the hero- and then bam! destroying everything." Knil's words are growing thick with the wealth of her emotion. Her tongue feels like a dead weight in her mouth, "His bloody ascent to the throne, the obvious destruction of Hyrule's peace and tranquility, it's devastating to see that it's from the brother I thought I had known so well. I thought I knew him, but obviously," Her arms swing out in a wide, helpless, all-encompassing gesture. She pats the Deku Tree sadly, a tear slowly trickling out of her eye, "Obviously I didn't know my idol as well as I ought to." She rests her head against the trunk of the reviving tree, her eyes tightly closed, "I just want my brother back." The tears flow freely now, sinking in the dirt beneath her. The cold droplets of water help her eke out the pain, the betrayal, the horror. Knil had been glad for Bean to be the one in charge of the body, so her despair and pain would not have to resurface. Seeing all the devastation through another's eyes allowed for Knil to hope- however lightly- that, perhaps, it really isn't as bad as Bean thought. However, Knil knows that in reality it is actually worse. Why does my own brother seek my destruction? Why did he kill our dearest friend? Why is he seeking the entire conquest of Hyrule? He used to talk about seeking peace for all of Hyrule. Now, now he wants war, death, pain and sorrow. Where has the brother I loved gone? For surely, the Link here is not the Link I grew up with.

Bean, herself, cannot hide the surprise of the wealth of emotion Knil had been hiding from her. Knil had seemed so… emotionless, Bean thinks to herself, reflecting upon the last week and more they had spent in each other's company. I had never known she harbored… such intense feelings. I wish I knew how Link had truly been before… whatever happened to him happened.

"If only you had, Bean. If only you had." Knil mumbles against the trunk of the tree, her tears starting to slow. Wiping the sad remnants, she straightens up, disoriented. Looking over, Knil can see that Lyra, as well, is starting to awaken from her own weird reverie. She, however, gets up incredibly unsteady, her body shaking like a leaf. Her legs give out from underneath, and she crashes to the ground. She looks at Knil, and Knil almost does a double take. Peering closely, Knil realizes that her initial speculation was actually true… Lyra looks a little… grayer than usual.

"Lyra… You're colour… It's… It's…"

"Gone?" Lyra asks, her voice not much above a whisper, "Yes, well it took a bit more than I had expected to dull the dark spot inside the Great Deku Tree. If your tears had been infused with a smidgen less energy than they actually were, healing the Great Deku Tree may have been the last thing I ever did."

"But- What about taking the energy from the trees and grass around you? There's plenty of greenery around for this tree!"

Lyra suddenly looks sheepish, "Well, the Deku Tree pleaded with me not to take from his forest friends… So, I took from myself instead. Being a Light Sage descendant, I do have an incredibly vast amount of Light Energy inside of me… just well…"

"Not enough to satisfy a gigantic tree." Knil finishes, her voice flat and dangerous, "Lyra, you shouldn't have been so careless! What if I hadn't had that little bit extra? You would be- well, you'd probably been as empty as the Light Temple Guardian is!" Silence descends them all, Bean's the most condemning of them all. Knil winces inwardly. She knew that the Light Temple Guardian was still a sore spot with Bean. She rubs her temples, just noticing the pounding sensation in her head. Crying obviously doesn't do me well. Knil thinks to herself.

"Guys! Guys!" Korra's high voice streaks across the expanse of the village, "You did it! You did it! I can sense the Great Deku Tree again! My people! They will be saved!" The words trip and fall in Knil's mind, as the pounding starts to increase in pain and speed. She clutches her head, wincing. Lyra looks at her, worried.

"Knil? Knil are you alright?" Lyra's anxious words are slurry and sluggish. Her eyelids start to droop, feeling heavily drowsy. She blinks to get rid of the sleepiness, yet it only causes her eyelids to want to stay closed longer. Finally, Knil cannot fight it off any longer. The last blink, and her eyes stay closed.

When Knil abruptly awakes, moments later- something deep inside of her feels wrong. Blinking away the last of the lazy lassitude of sleep, all Knil can see before her is shadows. A small, pale glimmer of light shines before her, yet it is so indistinct, Knil believes it to be a figment of her imagination, "What do you think, Bean?" Knil asks in general, wanting another opinion to help decide how to deal with this new, surprising situation. However, moments of repeated silence lap at her ears. A deep feeling of wrongness settles in Knil's stomach, "Bean. This isn't funny. Talk to me- Alright, I'm sorry I mentioned the Light Guardian… You're silence is starting to worry me. Bean! Bean!" Somehow, Knil knew that Bean could not talk to her because Bean was not around anymore. Knil is entirely alone in this new, strange world. Slowly getting up, Knil realizes that this place isn't entirely unfamiliar. It reminds me of Shadows' Realm, Knil thinks to herself, Yet, a bit more darker… She adds as an afterthought. Turning a full circle to inspect the realm she has landed in, she comes face-to-face with the pale, glimmering light. Only, it wasn't just a light. It resembles a portal to another place- or time. Hey, this looks familiar. Knil thinks warily, staring at the scene playing out in front of her on the pale, urethral light.

What Knil sees in this vision is a canvass of deep green grassy hills. Upon those, two children jump and frolick in the flowing grass. One child is wearing a white tunic, while the other has on a tunic of the colour of the grass below. Three chestnut coloured foals graze on the grass behind them, their eyes on the distance. Knil tries to dig in her mind why this looks all familiar, as she also peers closer to get a look. The vision pans over to the side to catch another young child, with her long blond hair flowing behind and glittering jems lining her throat. Princess Zelda! Knil exclaims in her mind, instantly recognizing her old friend. The memory of comes to her in a flash- All three of them loved playing in this grassy hill. It was their favourite spot to practice and to play. Knil can remember fondly of all the smiles and laughter they shared in this one, unique area. Knil watches the vision unfold, smiling slightly. Until, she catches the look on her brother's face. She squints at the vision, it not complying with her remembrance of the same event. Why does he look so angry? He was not angry at all. In fact, he had been smiling and laughing with the rest of us… What is going on-? Hold a minute… Are those… Are those…?

"Gerudo eyes!" Knil screeches, distinctly remembering those had not ever been there before. Never, in any of her memories did she remember those haunting eyes. Knil steps hastily away from the vision. This vision is wrong. Completely wrong.

"Yes, they are. Gerudo eyes, I mean." The strange voice calls out from behind Knil. She spins around to face the person of the voice, yet sees no one standing behind her. The voice tugs at her memory, yet Knil cannot place it exactly, "Ahh… this memory brings back a time of so much love, happiness… and hatred." The voice bits out empathically, "that princess knew what I was- what I was meant for- yet she held me back. She could see the evil. Sense it with her Goddess-like powers." The voice hisses angrily, "That's why she made us battle every day. She knew, even if you didn't. If you couldn't possibly see what your dear brother was turning himself into. She'd sharpen your skills, give you all that should have given me- She let me wither away in the light." The voice rose with each horrendous word, trying to evoke her sympathy. Knil spins in place, trying desperately to locate the origin. Her heart races, her breath quickens in a rush. "My dear, you must simply join me- there is no harm in giving in. You and I both know that I will win between the two. Look what happened to Zelda, and you thought her the most powerful in Hyrule- with the exception of the Goddess- and I alone defeated her. So give up, Knil give up. We are one of a kind, we are connected; we are the same heart, the same mind. Just release the piece you obtain and you will become Queen. You shall never be subjected to anything. You will be able to punish that which has pushed you down. You will be able to punish and conquer. Sorrow shall never again be your master, my dear. All you need to do is join me."

The voice whispers persuasively in her ear, dripping with its seductive, enticing tone. Knil tries frantically to find the location of the voice, yet when a high, hair-raising, ear-piercing scream rents the ear, Knil stops cold. Her heart pounds hysterically, as a cold wind slithers its way down the back of her neck. She closes her eyes against everything. The wind crawls over her, and Knil risks cracking her eyes open. The second she opens them, a vision appears before her. Her heart skips as she sees the face of a child she knew so well, yet in an instant, it is swallowed by another vision. Piercing blue eyes with red dilating around the pupil, medium blonde hair with expressively thin eyebrows and a short, narrow nose dominates her sight. It's him, Knil thinks in her mind, still too shock-riddled to move. It was him; the same him she had loved, protected, helped and trained. It truly was him.

Lord Link. Her brother.

Or was it?


End file.
